Virtual Love
by NativeWolfy
Summary: He couldn't help but wonder, did She yearn as he did? Was She thinking of him, as he thought of her, did Her world go bland and boring when She realized he wasn't there? Did She even realize how different he was, how much he loved Her?
1. Prologue

**Wow, You have **_**noooo **_**idea how many times I've rewritten this and the next chapters. I was never happy with anything I had written but I'm happy now! It's not as long as I wished it was but eh, what can you do when you've rewritten so many times?**

**Hopefully, this chapter is a lot better then the ones I had written and posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely similar to Dragon Age: Origins. I only own the Player, **_**She/Her/You**_

_Like always, Alistair's thoughts._

**-Chapter Start-**

Alistair was on his back, staring blankly at the slightly blurry sky, white fluffy clouds going by. The scene would be entirely different, if he knew what _She _looked like, honestly. But since he didn't, the scenery was justa field, surrounded by trees with only the vast blue sky to look at.

At odd moments, he thought he'd hear the faint sound of someone-_Almost sounds female sometimes, but it's too blurry to tell most of the time-_ chatting or laughing but he chalked it all up to another person in the Fade and completely ignored it. Content to just lie there until _She _decided to play a character again.

And that's when the place Alistair thought up started to change, instead of lying down staring at a nice blue sky, he was staring at the Mage and the Mage was getting frustrated, making Alistair grin as he went on delivering his lines, sensing _Her _nearby.

Alistair watched in faint amusement as the Mage stormed away and _She _came up towards him. He felt a small wave of relief hit him as _She _came up to him as a woman and not a man this time. _Because we both know She only creates a male character to screw the Elf, Zevran. _He thought, lips trying to twitch into a smile when he could practically hear Prowls answering bark.

But finally, he got to see _Her, _finally, he was alone with _Her _and could see how _She _looked like this time. So Alistair let his eyes wander over her body as discreetly as he could.

_How…strange. She's small but human. _He thought, eyes running over her ears again. _Her build would be for an Elf but She's human…the female human is always taller then the female elf though, so what happened? Is there a glitch somewhere?_

"I know, right? The Blight always seem to just bring everybody together for a rather _fun _time, no?" _Was that sarcasm? I know that's not Her usual sultry voice She picks. _Alistair's eyes narrowed the slightest. _Wait, wait, wait. That is not one of the Dialogue options! _His thoughts were going haywire when there was a jerk in the scenary and everything froze before _Her _appearance changed.

_Oh…_Alistair blinked, having not noticed the sudden jerk and change. _That was weird. I was just staring at her with human ears, now they're Elf ears. _He thought, eyes running over her figure again as _She _paused.

But then everything started moving again and he went on like a well rehearsed actor, his thoughts of earlier fading away as _She _lead them to Duncan, leading to slightly newer thoughts.

_She is…Tabris, if I am assuming correctly. And since I'm human…would she start a romance with me? _His brow furrowed, _Is She going to over look me for him again? Or is She going to go after Leliana? _But he was different from the rest. They both knew that. But if only _She _knew how different he really was…

He was aware of all the possibilities. Some of them good, others not so good. But that didn't really stop him from desperately hoping that he'd be able to see _Her _or meet _Her. _He hoped that despite all the choices _She _made, they'd be together in the end. But as he'd known since the beginning. Everything was all up to _Her._

But here, in the present, coming back from his thoughts and focusing on now. _Her _Elf was now a Grey Warden. And now that, that was over. It was almost time for the upcoming battle. Staring mournfully at the dead bodies of Ser Jory and Davith, they were leaving, going to go talk to Duncan and set off- …to the blacksmith.

Alistair face palmed while _She _looked over what the blacksmith had.

_Of course. We have to see the blacksmith. She couldn't wait for Lothering. _He sighed. _Then again, there is a lot of stuff in the Tower of Ishaal so I suppose I can see her reasoning. _And as _She _looked over whatever the blacksmith had and selling what _She _deemed useless. He took the chance to look her over again.

_What _is _it with You and red hair? Is it Your natural hair colour or do You just wish you had red hair? _He thought curiously. _And grey eyes. You, my beloved, seem to have a fascination for grey eyes and red hair. Because even Your male character…what was his name?…Ah yes, Titan. He had red hair and grey eyes._

_He was actually rather handsome too…and his voice was alluring…I wouldn't have minded if You could romance _me _with him._

Alistair choked, coughing as he actually realized what he thought. Eyes instantly going to his reflection in the armor nearby, seeing his panicked face. _This…this is all Her fault! She always makes all her characters sexy and gorgeous! _He thought hurriedly. And _She, _surprisingly, saved him from his own thoughts as _She_ finished with what _She _was doing. And then they were on their way to talk to Duncan, going to the Tower of Ishaal.

_The battle…actually looks rather dull now. _Alistair thought lazily. And just like that, as he was striking down Darkspawn with _Her _, his thoughts went haywire. Thoughts of _Her, _of what _She _really looked like and acted like. How much he enjoyed _Her _company despite the things _She _did for them to survive. He suddenly wished that _She _knew he was aware of everything.

He suddenly wondered if everything frustrated _Her _too.

But the battle was happening, people and Darkspawn were dying and they were running to the Tower of Ishaal as fast as they could. Striking down Darkspawn that were trying to strike _Her _from behind was all the comfort that he could give himself. Because _She _was always in front of the people helping her, acting as a shield and taking most of the blows.

But then _She _stopped at the big double doors leading toward the Tower. Alistair felt disappointment and regret fill him when he noticed everything started to slow down, slowly coming to a stop and he felt himself being pulled back into the abyss as _She _logged out.

"I'll find you…meet you, one of these days." he sighed as he was forced to sleep, entering his dreams.

Entering the Fade.

**-Chapter End-**

**So exactly how was it?**

**Incase you're wondering, I **_**wasn't **_**writing anything XP I was only writing because I'm sick as hell and can't do anything else but sleep, take meds and **_**write.**_

**But maybe if I get some more reviews, I could update more…**

**XP Review, please?**


	2. You've Got to be Joking

**Dear Gaga…MY FILES! ALL MY FILES!**

**DELETED, ALL OF THEM!**

**And I had just finished chapters 3 and 4 too, now I have to do them over **_**again **_**because, for some****reason, **_**they didn't save. **_**And I don't even know why either. It's like my laptop just won't let me post any of my chapters!**

**Plus some other stories…and…and….**

**It's just horrible…**

**I'll try to post chapters 3 and 4 as soon as I can. **_**sigh**_

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Age: Origins. (Honestly, at the moment, I wouldn't care even if I **_**did**_** own it!)**

_Alistair_

**Dog**

_**Her/Him**_

**-Rock of Ages!-**

As Alistair waited for _Her _to log back on. He couldn't help but think about _Her _world.

What was it like? Was it similar to this, were there monsters, challenges and other betrayers?

Was _Her_ world as corrupted as this, did _She_ yearn for a better place, did _She_ come here to escape? Was _She _here because it was fun, or maybe to see him?

Suddenly there was a break in the abyss and the world started to come back to life. The Knights and Wardens appeared, the Darkspawn were back and fighting, the war restarted were it had left off and _Her _Elf character was back and they were going inside the Tower of Ishaal as everything fell into place and the world around them became clear again.

And as they fought through the Darkspawn as they went up to the top, and setting free the Mabari's, Alistair couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder again.

His brow furrowing, the scene from the beginning repeating over and over again in his mind. _She looked…small, young. Barely out of her teens…maybe…21? _He let out a slow, shaky breath after he used Shield Bash on a Darkspawn. Amusement then entering as he let out a shaky breath.

_Did it even matter how old She was, how old She looked? I _love _Her. I love everything She has done and what She is about to do. Even if everything She does means a death sentence for people, or letting other people have another chance at life. _He sighed, the thought continuing to bug him. About how she looked. _Curvy, young. Human…_

_She's human…_He gazed wistfully at _Her _Elf's back as _She _picked open a chest. _Do You get frustrated, is that why You come here, or is it for another reason altogether? _he thought as they carried onward. Slight dread filling him as they got closer and closer to the to the top of the Tower. And just as the other times, he feigned shock and horror, letting out a pained shout and coming to a dead stop as they reached the top, finally.

He watched, as the Orge ripped a Knight in half and took a bite out of him, before throwing the two halves aside when it noticed them, a wicked gleam in its eyes when it registered that fresh meat had just arrived.

And just as the many times before, Alistair fought and let his mind wander. Barely even aware he was fighting, talking and stilling as he was supposed to and focusing afterwards. _…On what? _he thought in amusement as he watched _Her _Elf jump up as high as _She _could in slow motion, sword and dagger raised high before they both were plunged into the Orge's purple flesh.

He watched lazily as the Orge fell to the ground with a final roar of death moments later and as _She _jumped off of it as it hit, watched as _She _went over to the barrels that were by the stairs and looting them as he talked. Watched threw the corner of his eyes as _She _finished taking whatever was inside the barrels and walk over to the fire place and stopping there before everything froze in place as _She _paused.

_**GaGa…I don't want to do this…why are you making me do this?**_

…_**Because it'll put your money up, slightly, when you sell it? Just like it did when you took that Knight and Thief's own stuff?**_

_**I still can't believe I listened to you…I had to watch them, **_**naked, **_**on the cut scene! And you're going to make me do it again? You're **_**evil.**

_**Eh, doesn't make a difference to me. **_

_**Davith and Ser Jory.**_

_**What?**_

_**Their names, the Knight and Thief.**_

_**Oh…why does it matter?**_

_**I just noticed you didn't say their names…and I am still not gonna do it. If you want them undress so bad, you do it yourself!**_

Alistair turned to look the other way when the Knight's sword and shield vanished along with the Mage's staff. Pretending not to notice as their clothes vanished, leaving them only in their small clothes. His mouth trying to twitch into a smirk when _She _finally lit the beacon to signal Loghain.

And after getting over the amusement of everything, Alistair readied his sword and shield, flexing his muscles; he waited anxiously for the horde of Darkspawn that were going to burst into the room any moment, but he couldn't help wondering if _She _knew any form of sword fighting or self defense in _Her _own world, or if it was even needed. And as he gripped his sword more tightly and shifted so that he was standing in front of _Her _Elf protectively, he wondered if _She _was going to leave after they were finished talking to Flemith.

Or if _She _was going to play a little longer, get Prowl and go to Lothering, then leave at the Party Camp.

_But why leave so soon? _he wondered as the Darkspawn broke down the door and attacked them, everything going black after a while.

**-Flemith's Hut-**

He played his role perfectly when they appeared at Flemith's Hut, acting concerned and scared, talking to Flemith until _Her _Elf finally emerged form the Hut, feeling a rush of misplaced relief when he could sight of _Her._ Still, he said his lines perfectly whenever he could interrupt in the conversation and watched silently as Flemith made them take Morrigan and watched as _She _said that Morrigan would be safe with them. Mentally rolling his eyes, Alistair waited rather impatiently as _She _said the final goodbyes before they left, the Hut becoming nothing but a blurr soon.

The impatience worsening, along with amusement mixing in as _She _paused. _Most likely looking through everything She's gathered. _He thought, his mouth twitching upward into a fond smile.

But a thought popped into his head, one he had always thought was weird. Whereas he and Prowl were able to move whenever _She _paused, everyone else was frozen. Like the whole world was paused just for _Her. _

_Which, when you about it, is the truth._

_But that does give one pause…_he thought, chuckling at the unintentionally irony in his words. His gaze shifting from _Her _to the swamp before going back to _Her _Elf, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind, but one thought struck him as most strange. _I could have sworn I heard people in the Tower of Ishaal…_

Alistair mused on this for awhile, thinking back and remembering the scene, replaying it and trying to calculate what was wrong and why he felt as though someone had been watching. _Which is silly, _he smirked, _considering that She watches all the time. Otherwise, how could She control Her Elf?_

But something about the scene was still bothering him, when the Knight and Mages things were being taken from them; there was a sense of hesitation. And, if he recalled correctly, the faint sound of two people talking. His brow furrowed as he tried to decipher who and what the voices were.

_Could it have been…_but he stopped the thought before it was able to fully develop. _Giving myself hope would be only foolhardy if it isn't true. _He reminded himself, depression filling him as Morrigan regained movement and they were off to Lothering.

**-Dog-**

To Alistair's amusement, he still found it weird that besides himself, Prowl was the only other person-_Or rather, animal.- _to be able to move freely. So to say he simply adored Prowl would be a great understatement. He loved Prowl almost as much as he loved _Her. _Since Prowl was the only thing keeping him partially sane. Making the trips rather enjoyable with his antics.

So rather then a wave of jealousy wash through him when Prowl instantly ran up to greet _Her _Elf, he only felt a deep fondness creep up.

_Too bad the Darkspawn had to ruin the moment. _He sighed as she sensed and saw the Darkspawn running toward them. Alistair grabbed his sword and shield, falling into a defensive stance in front of _Her _Elf, alongside Prowl while Morrigan went back a few feet, already readying a spell.

_I suppose the Creater's of this world decided to make Morrigan into an image of the world. _He mused, _And she didn't exactly have the most normal-est of lives, either. Then again, none of us have had normal lives. _He added, a little envious of _Her _for a moment. And then the envy vanished, replaced with amusemnt. _I wonder how She'd think of my thoughts on everyone._ Not that it bothered him much, he did know that _She _hated someone, _Or a few someones, _in this world.

Swinging his sword, he couldn't help but remember all the Landsmeets. On each and every one of them, _She_ always killed Loghain. Despite the fact that he knew that _She _wanted to see if he was a good companion. But _She _never did, all for him. And instantly, he felt a little guilt for relishing in the fact of it.

And then he remembered when _She _was a female Cousland. _Where She got Her Cousland and I married. _He mused amusedly, _She killed Loghain there too. Only there was no 'I accept your surrender.' there. _He mentally face palmed. _Because I absolutely hate Loghain for abandoning my half brother and the others, forbidding the Orlais Wardens from coming here._

He really did face palm after the last of the Darkspawn died and _She _was kneeling down, cooing over Prowl.

"And now we have a mangy mutt with us…"

Alistair threw Morrigan an offended look, despite the fact that he knew that it was her line.

"He's not mangy!" he said, adoration clear in his voice; he couldn't help but chuckle though.

_**Fraggin vitch. How **_**dare **_**she say Prowl's mangy? I should kill her where she stands!**_

_**Hey, I'm stayin out of this…just as long as I get to go to travans?**_

_**What are you, a man-whore?**_

_**Maybe, just maybe…**_

_**Fraggin weirdo, can't believe you're related to me.**_

_**Nither can me, but then again, I can.**_

_**How so?**_

_**Easy.**_

_**Easy how?**_

_**Zevran, Alistair…Garrus, Thane. Do I continue?**_

_**Alright, so you made you're point.**_

_**Yes…and you're also psycho.**_

Alistair gave a start, turning his head this way and that way, earning a strange look from Prowl; while Morrigan froze in place again as _She _paused. "Did you hear that?" he questioned, looking down at Prowl, his brow furrowed. "I could have sworn I heard someone talking just a moment ago…" he muttered, eyes narrowing. In response, Prowl barked excitedly. **You heard her! You actually heard Mistress!**

Alistair gave Prowl a weird look in return. "What do you mean, Mistress? The only Mistress you have is _Her _in that body." he said, jerking his thumb in Mulisha's direction.

_**Hey, can you get me something to eat while you're up?**_

_**You have two legs and a heartbeat, don't you?**_

_**I'm not sure about the legs…I think I may have a heartbeat though.**_

…_**God, you're hopless, ya know that? You're lucky you know what you're doing or else I wouldn't even let you take control over Mulisha.**_

_**Eh, even if I didn't. You'd love me.**_

_**Can you do something for me, can you go to Hell and die a thousand times over?**_

Alistair, to Prowl's amusement, was going through various expressions. Deciding that he'd let Alistair suffer for a while longer, he sat still; his tail wagging away.

"Who…what-_Where?" _Alistair stared down at Prowl in bemusement. Prowl only barked happily, **It's Mistress! The **_**real **_**Mistress! **And he looked so happy that Alistair didn't have it in him to argue, confusion written all over his face still. "Or…or I'm insane, you know, from all of this." Alistair gestured to all around them.

Prowl only pranced about, clearly happy so Alistair let him be. "So…when was the first time you started hearing…whoever that is." Alistair asked dully, eyeing Prowl as he started to hop. **The third play through, Mistress is kinda weird though. But she always says she loves Ali! **Prowl came to a stop in front of him, tail still wagging. "Did you just call me Ali?" his brow furrowed, giving Prowl an amused look. Sighing when Prowl went back to prancing about.

"What a deep feeling of love," he said sarcastically. Alistair snapped his fingers, trying to get Prowl's attention. _Maybe I should just ignore the voice…_

_Or maybe Prowl is right and that is Her voice, _he crossed his arms, gazing at the sky thoughtfully. _She sounds young though…or, at least, younger then I am. Exactly how young though, but considering the way she talks…maybe…only a few years younger?_

Alistair eventually gave up, opting to just wait until _She _unpaused to continue the game and lead them to Lothering. _I wonder how She's going to get Sten out this time? Last time She threatened the Priest because She hadn't gotten Leliana._

"She's most likely going to help everyone, right?" he looked at Prowl, who had calmed down and was sitting at his side. _Surprise, Surprise, _Prowl only gave a happy yip in retun. Rubbing his temples, Alistair exhaled. _Maybe She has enough Persuasion to help out the Merchant and Priest that's always arguing, this time._

_**Dude, if you didn't want to hear that, then you shouldn't have been listening!**_

_**Well it's not like I expected to hear **_**that **_**come from you, **__**ever!**_

_**C'mon. It wasn't **_**that **_**dirty…**_

_**No, no, **_**no. **_**We're not having this conversation. La, la, la, la, I'm not **_**listening!**

_**By the Maker, you are so sensitive.**_

"You know, I don't know how you can handle that." Alistair sighed, giving Prowl a long-suffering look. "I've just been listening to them for a few minutes and I already feel like ganging my head against something,"

Prowl only yipped, **Mistress is funny! You should hear the other things she says! **"…Funny?" Alistair furrowed his brow, _Funny as in how? That wasn't funny in the slightest…maybe he means She is funny in a different way. Or that She has a weird sense of humor. Or- _Alistair snapped out of his thoughts when everything started getting moving again; watched in detachment as everything that was blurry suddenly become vivid as _She _was getting ready to play again.

**-Lothering-**

_This just gets better, doesn't it?_

Alistair looked on boredly as _She _unlocked Sten from his cage.

The trip to and from Lothering was rather uneventful. A few Darkspawn here and there, Morrigan and him self's dialoge bickering. Prowl's funny antics whenever _She _paused. The swaying hips of the fake _Her._

The entrance, where they stopped to talk after he had said, "I've been thinking…" along with all of Morrigan's rather _cute _comments. And for the plans, he and _She _both knew what they were going to do. The only thing that could possibly different is the choices she may or may not make. But getting Leliana was rather irksome, seeing as Loghain's stuck up Knights had been there, _As they always are, _and then having to fight them off; thus getting Leliana to join their merry group.

And seeing the Priest for Sten. _I had honestly thought that She would have set Sten free after getting the key but no, She goes and does the mini-missions first. _He thought amusedly as they finally went to go free Sten from his cage. _Such an eventful day, _Alistair mentally rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to growl in frustration.

Prowl nipped at Alistair's leg as soon as they had turned their backs to them, earning himself a pained, mock glare from Alistair. "You're so lucky I love you," he muttered, rubbing his leg before they both ran to catch up with the others.

**-Party Camp-**

Getting to camp was another boring process. Faster then he could blink, the camp was materialized. The fire was going, it was already night. Morrigan was over by her own section, Sten being as far away as he could from his, Prowl and _Her's _side while being as equally far from Morrigan's but staying in sight.

_And here comes the nightmare, or vision-what have you- mixed in with some flirting and humor and the toping? A thank you._

Alistair put on his brooding face, staring into the fire as _Her _Elf shot up, daggers in hand before _She _realized where she was and dropped them with a huff.

_And now the witty one-liners and bad news. _He thought dully.

"That's what I'm here for. To deliver witty one-liners and bad news." he grimaced after _She _went over to talk to Sten. "I wish, I wish. Always and never," he sighed as he watched _Her _Elf, the little voice in the back of his head wishing that it was actually _Her_ and not a fake that was in her place. Then he let out a depressed sigh as the world slowly came to a stop and everything started to disappear. Prowl letting out a sad whine as he lied beside Alistair, watching with his ears down as _Her _Elf started to fade.

"Don't worry, Prowl…we still have each other, don't we?"

But he knew, that it wasn't enough and they both wanted _Her. _Here, in the flesh.

And then he suddenly remembered the girl from before, when there was some kind of glitch in the system before it froze for a split second and then restarted, showing Tabris there instead of who was really there.

_I suppose I really am an idiot…_he thought before being forced into the Fade.

**-Hot Blooded! -**

**Gaga, and did I ever have a lot written done…I can't even remember what exactly I had written down in the first place! As tired as hell as I was**

**And **_**dude, **_**I was going to add some of the actual dialogue but then I couldn't remember the exact lines! Like the conversation between Alistair and the Player but I was too afraid too because I've been deprived of Dragon Age: Origins. And the only thing I have is the internet.**

**But anyways, if you guys want me to add in a certain conversation, just tell me and I'll put it in!**

**And I really hope you like this, you have no idea how much I've busted my ass getting it to this stage.**

**I was all, 'Aw, fuck it, if they don't like it, they can just tell me and bitch. This is as good as it's gonna get!'**

**And no, no conversations between me and Muse today. I kicked her ass out because she was getting **_**too **_**annoying.**

**She may be back in the next chapter, so you never know!**

**Ah well, review and I'll update as fast as I can.**

**P.S And the whole **_**Him **_**up there beside the **_**Her. **_**My reader's were getting kinda confised when it appeared like **_**She **_**was a weirdo and talking to **_**Herself **_**when in reality **_**She **_**is talking to another person. And have I said I loved you all yet? No? What a bad person I am, being so patient with me and I don't have the courtesy to say I love you. Anyways, I made this as long as I could. So review and tell me your thoughts?**


	3. Wondering

**Aw…I just re-read all your reviews~ and for the life of me, I can't remember if I replied or not…**

**So as an apology, I decided to write the next chapter, yay! Honestly though, those readers for **_**Into the Game **_**just won't satisfy me. I mean…I see the alerts and favourites but here, you guys actually reviewed! And it's only two pages!**

**Unlike **_**Into the Game…**_

**Anyways, my response to reviews, starting with…well, what I can see xP:**

**Eva Galana: **Thanks so much for the song title and artist! But as you can see, I rewrote the chapters ^^ And that _is _rather original, no? the Player meeting an incarnate of a character. And really, Lovette gave me the idea. But oh, I'll have to keep the secret on _if _Alistair gets to meet _her_, for now.

**missawesome1213: **Aha! well that, my dear, will be a secret for now. Maybe he will, maybe he won't.

**magicka: **Well, technically, it's only Alistair and Dog(Prowl) that's aware. And it is a refreshing idea, isn't it?

**Neverstar: **^^ I'm so happy you think so!

**Isabella Monroe: **I can't wait to see how everyone's reaction is to how I take this! Still, Louvette was actually the one who came up with it first.

**tim94: **I'm pretty sure I replied back to you…anyways~ I'm glad you find my authors notes so entertaining! And…do rats have short attention spans? I always thought they were frighteningly intelligent. Actually, what are you doing reading this? I think I meant to ask you that…aren't you a guy? Aren't most guys immune(or something) to romance-y stuff? _-raises eyebrow-_

**stardust794: **Well, yeah, she was. Now I added in _Him _so my readers(and Alistair) won't be _as_ confused. So glad you like too!

**dazzleday: **Hehe, I always thought _someone _would have thought of it and wrote it out, that only person was Louvette on DeviantArt but she only wrote a little ficlet and left it there, so I asked her if I could use it and write it out.

**KimikoAmaya: **I'm so glad, I was actually worried no one would read it!

**MrsArainai: **Yay, I almost made someone speechless! XP How many times _have _you wondered about this? _-gestures to story-_

**Sathra: **Well, I didn't exactly want to stop xD

**McNeko: **You're very welcome! I hope I can continue too, lol

**Now that, that's over with…I'M STILL SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age: Origins.**

**-Deep thinking-**

_Am I an idiot or have I just lost all hope of seeing Her why I kept forgetting about that glitch? _Alistair's brow furrowed as he sat in a make-shift version of Arl Eamon's estate. Head resting on his right fist as he gazed unseeingly at the table in front of him. _…curvy, but small. _Alistair tapped his left fingers on the table, frustration on his face as he tried to image what _She_ looked like. _She almost looked…human. But She was too short to be human, almost like…and Her hair, Her eyes. They were strange…I remember thinking…_

He tried to imagine _Her_, to picture what _She_ looked like before the scene had frozen and then _She _was an elf. And the line, the words that he heard _Her_ say weren't an option for _Her _character to say.

And when he opened his eyes, there was a shadow of someone standing in front of him. Frustration building up inside him as he tried to picture the shape of her figure, the colour of her hair and eyes, _anything _to make the shadow into the image. As he tried to put what he could remember of her together, he heard something; a laugh, and it sounded familiar.

Snapping his eyes open and looking around, he saw nothing but his vision vanish. _How bizarre, _Alistair's lips twitched in amusement as he heard the laugh again. _I wonder who it is…_ he gnawed on his bottom lip before feeling that familiar pull, meaning _She _was back and ready to play.

_That sounded kind of dirty…_

He had an amused look in his eyes when he noticed _She _was over by Bodahn and Sandal, _Most likely buying something or getting something enchanted. _he mused as Prowl ran up to greet him. "Hey there, boy." he chuckled, crouching down to pet Prowl, who gave an excited bark and proceed to smother Alistair with kisses. Making him laugh gently, eyes growing wistful as _She _invaded his thoughts and what it would be like if _She _was there with them.

His eyes strayed to _Her _elf, silently wishing _She _looked as _She _did in Ostagar so that he could see for himself if it had been true and he actually saw _Her. _Try to get a glimpse of the real _Her _despite the fact that _She'd _never know the real him.

Sighing, he watched silently as everything reappeared around him. He watched as the camp materialized and everyone was standing in their respective spots. He glanced over as _Her _elf stood still over by the dwarves. Watched as _She_ suddenly moved as if indecisive, as if _She _were actually in this elf's body.

He couldn't help but be wistful, as his thoughts turned to how every play through turns out, all depending on which story _She _was feeling. And seeing _Her _city elf-female city elf-that she'd make the 'right' decisions. He also knew that the first part of _Her_ plan would be to go see Arl Eamon, where sweet, clueless, perfectly gentlemen Alistair would hesitate and stutter to tell her that he was a bastard prince.

Where _Her _elf would look surprised and a little hurt, but would say _She _understood, even with the hurt evident in _Her _eyes, hurt he wished he could take away because of his wishful dreams that _She _really did love him, and wished him to be real. Wished for some miracle to happen so that _She _could end up with him.

_Which is just wistful thinking, really. The Maker knows, I've fallen in love with each side of Her, even the one where She makes Loghain a Warden and watches me walk away. _He cracked his neck as he watched Prowl amuse himself with a stick, throwing it a few feet away before running after it, burying it and then pretending he didn't know where it was.

His lips curved as Prowl brought the stick to him, a pleading look in his eyes as _Her _elf indicated in air, as if there was some kind of board there with all the items on it. "Oh, alright." he chuckled as he took the stick, Prowl's tail wagging as he jumped around, eyes intent on the stick. Alistair tossed the stick up and down before suddenly tossing it, watching as Prowl gave chase, literally hopping after it.

Alistair frowned when he noticed _She _hadn't moved at all.

**_-End-_**

**Damn, I am such a bad authoress.**

**I mean, I abandon you guys just to try get into school, only to find out all the schools are filled up… sunovavitch man, I'm posting this piece of crap regardless of the fact it's the shortest thing ever!**

**Oh yeah, and to all my loyal fans who are trying to kick my aft into commission. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Which reminds me…**

**Review please?**


	4. A Startle

**Any of you notice how off topic I was in the author notes?**

**But I don't have anything to say this time, really…I'm just extremely bored and decided, since I'm rewriting **Into the Game** and writing the next chapter to **Paper Sun**, I decided I might as well do this.**

**Again, I have no claim over Dragon Age, nor do I, technically, own this. All I own, is my Ocs.**

**Oh, it may get a little funny sometimes to…just to let you know, in case you…get confused and….stuff.**

**, . . . : ; ' ' ; : . . . ,**

Alistair paced back and forth, worry gnawing at him as the minutes turned into an hour and _She _still just _stood _there. _She couldn't have gotten off. I'd be in the Fade if She wasn't here! So where is She? How come She's just _standing _there? _He and Prowl were depressed messes. He, pacing and-more then likely- making a dent in the earth. Whereas Prowl just lied there, ears flat to his head and head propped on his front paws, watching _Her _elf.

Alistair stopped mid-step and took deep breaths, least he hyperventilate himself to death with worry over _Her_. "Maker's Breath, what if something happened to _Her_ in _Her _world? What if there's a thief, or-or-or _She _got kidnapped? _What if She needs help?_" Alistair's gauntlet covered hands clenched fistfuls of his hair as he went back to freaking out.

**, . . . : ; ' ' ; : . . . ,**

Railan sighed, looked over at the dressing rooms lazily before letting out a groan as she heard giggles suddenly start bubbling up before facing the ceiling again, slumped in a chair she had stolen from somewhere in the store.

"C'mon ladies! I have a game to get back to, ya know? I kinda…oh, I don't know…_left it on!_" she snapped angrily, a pout on her lips as she heard one of the females she was with laugh. "Oh, it's not that bad…we could be here longer, you know." A male voice to her right said cheerfully. Railan turned to give the male a glare. "Oh really? And what, pray tell, would that be?" she snarled at him, eyes narrowed as she watched the male version of herself turn to give her a lazy grin.

"We could be shoppin' for a birthday, maybe even a wedding…an' we'd never leave 'til closing' time 'cause they-" he jerked his thumb over to the changing rooms as they heard muffled laughter, "-would be here 'til closing' time. Which is what happened last time, ya 'member?" he drawled, only making Railan scoff. "Was that a brutal _French _accent you were trying to pull of, Remy?"

Remy, in reply, only shook his head with a chuckle. "Never mind that," he waved her comment away. "Since you can't exactly leave here because I'm your ride…what are you going to do?" he raised an eyebrow at his twin, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to leave and get something to eat." Railan grumbled as she pushed herself up, a scowl fixed on her face as she stalked off out of the store.

"And people say I'm the impatient one," Remy drawled lazily before sitting down in the previously occupied chair.

**, . . . : ; ' ' ; : . . . ,**

Alistair was still pacing franticly with Prowl following him step for step when _She _finally made an appearance.

And then _She _was suddenly off headed toward the exist to the camp; him, Prowl and Sten automatically falling into routine and following _Her_ as _She_ headed to Redcliffe.

Still puzzled by _Her_ lack of response for three and a half hours, Alistair instead choose to stay quiet instead of voicing his thoughts vocally as he had learned he did unconsciously. Feeling a faint something on his armoured leg, Alistair looked down to see Prowl pawing at his leg, and as soon as he had Alistair's attention. He look at his mistress before back to Alistair, silently asking a question as they listened to _Her_ talking to Teagen.

_Why was Mistress gone so long?_

Shaking his head, Alistair glanced at _Her _again before shrugging when Prowl growled lowly.

_I don't know._

_Why?_

_I __**don't **__know._

Giving Prowl a half hearted glare, Alistair trailed behind the group. Gazing around in disinterest as _She _promised what's-her-name that they'd find her little brother, Bevin. Becoming bored quickly with his surroundings, Prowl had come back to them after they had convinced the Blacksmith and Dwarf to join in the battle, they were off and asking Ser Perth questions and such.

_Same old, same old._ Alistair sighed as night fell and they were standing by the gates, oil in front of them and archers ready to fire as knights and forced allies had their swords and shields ready.

_I wonder how these things die…_ Alistair frowned as he cut the head off of the decaying body slash skeleton thing, smashing the head to bits with his foot as he watched the decaying body swing its sword around blindly.

_I suppose we can cut off the limbs and head, separating them but they still live, technically. _Alistair thought as he kicked a leg away from him, watching in faint amusement as the undead flailed around before falling, a knight descending upon it and taking another leg off.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw a limbless, wiggling body a few feet from him. _That's just really gross_. He torn his gaze away from the disturbing sight as a knight stationed at the church ran up to them, shouting the fact that the resurrected were attacking and winning.

He watched as _She _told everyone to keep fighting here before beckoning to him, Prowl and Sten to follow _Her_. And like the good little soldiers they were, they followed obediently.

He listened with half an ear as Teagen gave his speech, eyes instead focusing on the fact-_and not for the first time_- taking in the scenery which was body-less. _Which is strange, because, if this was real and not make believe, the bodies would still be there. It's not like we'd clean it up and then celebrate a small victory. _he thought boredly as _She _gave a tired smile.

_Which reminds me…why does she seem more human? More…reactive._

Alistair turned his head, eyes fixated on _Her _elf's face as he watched the expressions and emotions come and go in _Her _eyes.

He only got to see _Her _elf turn and smile at him before everything faded.

**, . . . : ; ' ' ; : . . . ,**

Railan gazed around at her surroundings, a strange look on her face as she took in the different scene then what she usually- "No, stop right there." she muttered, "I never remember my dreams, so why am I suddenly here? Usually it's all blacked out and slag." she hissed, eyes narrowed as she looked down at the strange mist circling her feet.

"Maybe I'm daydreaming," she tried to reason with herself. "I could be in the center of the mall right now, daydreaming after I finished my smokey." she added thoughtfully.

Suddenly Railan let out a laugh, "Yeah, and I'm daydreaming up a place like this because I'm _so creative_!" she snorted. "Kind of looks like the Fade though," she muttered as she started to cautiously walk around. "But where have I seen this before?"

"Who are you?"

Her eyes widened as a surprised squeal left her lips as someone's hand circled around her upper arm and turned her around.

Eyes widening in disbelief as she took in the familiar face before her, she gaped at the man who was towering over her in amazement.

"No fragging way…"

**, . . . : ; ' ' ; : . . . ,**

**Excuse any and all spelling mistakes, especially if some of this doesn't make sense. I'm half awake right now and terrified out of my mind.**

**Because it's…you know, Halloween tomorrow(for me, anyways…) and, as tradition, I've been watching non-stop horror movies.**

**Fun fact: I'm dressing up as a Pink Lady.**

**What are you dressing up as?**

**Again, sorry for the shortness. God knows, **Paper Sun** and **Into the Game** are longer. -wince-**

**Review, please?**


	5. A Shock

**MY BRAIN! IT IS DEAD!**

**Well, not dead. I'm not just staring at the wall, drooling dribbling down the corner of my lips…**

**Ew, gross image. Try to forget, delete, delete, DELETE!**

**Eh, other then craziness and trying to write, nothings new other then brain damaging math I've got to do today. I hate math…**

**Anyways, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**, . . . ; : ' / Who wants you? \ ' : ; . . ,**

Alistair stared at the petite womanin front of him blankly.

He silently observed as she continued to stare up at him in what appeared to be shock, confusion and awe, before her face changed to plain confusion, her eyebrows furrowing and lips curving into a frown.

"You're really tall…" her voice jerked him out of his thoughts and his eyes snapped back up to hers, as he was previously working his way down her strange pants and strange footwear.

"You're really short," he replied back to her dryly, raising an eyebrow in interest at her. She blinked up at him before a wary smile worked its way across her lips. "Well, I'm supposed to be 'really short'-" she did quotations with her fingers, "Because I'm like…five feet, two inches." she added in, before she was taking another step away from him and looking him up and down.

"But what I meant was…you're an easy six feet, four inches."

Alistair's eyebrow raked up a little higher at her statement.

"Oh, right…complete stranger." she smiled up at him hesitantly. "I meant, you literally tower over me…by a good ten inches?" she tilted her head to the side, as if questioning herself. "Well, you're a head taller then me, considering I pretty much have a crick in my neck after staring _up _at you too long," she shrugged, as if she was giving up trying to explain herself, he noted in fascination.

"Who…are you, if you don't mind me asking?" she finally asked, as if afraid of the answer or uncomfortable in general about bumping into someone in the Fade.

"Alistair," he grinned at her, "And you are?" he asked, taking note of suspicion and awe in her eyes before it was gone, replaced by simple curiosity. "Railan," she said, "Where are we?"

Alistair turned amused eyes to her after looking around them, as if everything they were surrounded by should have made that obvious enough. "We're in the Fade," he said, curiosity spiking as her brows furrowed in confusion. "The Fade? I thought that didn't exist…"

Alistair silently observed as her face set into a frown and a serious look entered her eyes as she backed up a few paces to put more space between their bodies.

"But that would explain the mist on the ground," she said, as though observing her surroundings in advent interest instead of glancing around. "And that would explain the fact of slightly burred things," she mused.

"Doesn't quite explain why you're here though," she added, tilting her head as she gazed back up at him after muttering to herself.

He only gave a shrug in reply, "Maybe it's because we both aren't dreaming-or thinking- of anything why we're here." he said, grinning at her when she sighed in slight annoyance at his teasing reply.

**, . . . ; : ' / Who needs you? \ ' : ; . . . ,**

Railan tilted her head, staring at Alistair-Look-Alike from across the table they were sitting at. "So…why are you here, exactly?" she asked, mentally face palming a second later at his questioning look. "I meant-I-uh-What I…" her face flushed as he openly laughed at her.

"Do you mean to ask me what I'm doing here, with you, when I could be living a fantasy of mine?" he grinned at her, looking at ease at meeting someone in the Fade.

Unlike her, she was uncomfortable, having not expected to see anyone in her supposed dream.

"Well, yes. I mean…if you don't mind," she turned her eyes down to the table in front of her, face flushing a deeper red in embarrassment as he looked as though seriously contemplating his answer to her.

"Well, I would. But I have no idea what scenery I want, and even if I did. What would be in it? Animals, trees, a small patch of a forest. Or would I have a castle, complete with knights and a queen by my side?" he actually looked revolted at suggesting the last one.

"Or would it just be me and the person I love?" he mused, hand reaching up and scratching at the stubble there.

"Right now, I don't mind company. Even if I do suspect you're a demon in disguise." he grinned at her. "Pretty little thing like you? No…I don't mind at all."

She gaped at the man seated across from her in surprise and shock. That could _not _be her Alistair! Or…maybe…it _could _be. She remembered writing her Alistair as a flirty, joking guy but was a gentlemen true at heart once getting to know him.

She also remembered that this was the _Fade _and some demon could be trying to be her Alistair just to get to her, to possess her or something.

"Right, funny…for all _I _know. You could be the demon, and I'm just a completely unaware person unlucky enough to draw you in," she drawled, face going back to her normal tan as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Oh, a handsome man like me? There could be worse options." he smiled in humour at her. Railan eyed him before snorting and looking away, "There's way to much charm with you, you have to be a demon. Figures…" she muttered, folding her arms and using them as a makeshift pillow as gazed at him.

"And for all I know, really, you could be a demon in a pretty little woman who looks like my leader." he drawled back, leaning an arm on the table, resting his chin on his open palm as he gazed back into her eyes, as if challenging her on their…game, of who's the demon.

"Really, pretty little thing like me? How ever could I be a demon?" she rolled her eyes at him as she sat back up, arms crossed as she lounged comfortably in her chair.

Railan narrowed her eyes at Alistair-Look-Alike as he grinned casually at her, unwilling to admit that he was getting to her, and unwilling to give up on this…battle of wills.

There was suddenly ringing, which they both ignored as they stared back into the others eyes. As their flirty banter died away after a while.

"Hey, pretty lady!" a voice suddenly rang out, making her and ALA-because, really, she was getting tired of calling him Alistair-Look-Alike-jump from how annoying and loud the male's voice was.

"Maker's Breath, who is that annoying voice?" ALA scowled in annoyance. "Shit…that's twin." Railan glared in no direction, barely even noticing she was fading bit by bit.

"Hey, where are you going?" ALA's brows furrowed in confusion as she faded away from sight, leaving him alone.

"Well…that was eventful," he mused in interest, head resting on his fist as he gazed at the table.

**, . . . ; : ' / Who do you trust? \ ' : ; . . . ,**

**That is seriously as much as you're going to get out of me for now. Really…**

**This actually took a turn of events even **_**I'm **_**surprised at. Truly, I never meant for Alistair to be like that.**

**Eh, what's done is done, ay?**

**Review, please?**


	6. Just Once

**Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Are you mad at me?**

**Terribly sorry…but really, you must have noticed I have ADD. Or get bored easily…or lost the muse. It happens a lot, I have tons of story ideas after losing the Muse, oddly enough, and... well…**

**You've seen Paper Sun and Twin Lanterns, haven't you?**

**But I'll stop rambling now, because really, short chapter is **_**short**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age…I'd **_**love**_** to have someone like Alistair though…**

**, . . . ; : / ' 1-0-0-1 ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Railan stared up at the ceiling, the dream she had of her and Alistair still stuck in her mind.

She rolled over, hanging onto the edge of her bed as she gazed outside at the slowly rising sun, a frown on her face as she thought about what had happened, about how Alistair acted in it and the strange…feeling that came with it.

It had felt as though she had actually been in the Fade with him, or he had actually been in her dream with her.

"What a strange dream, and an odd thought." she frowned, her brows furrowed as she tried to recall everything she could. The Alistair she had made up-because, God forbid, if he was actually real and that was actually him, oh!- actually seemed pretty real. Like he was a self-aware N.P.C.

"But that's not right, characters from games don't just magically come alive. And logically, the dream was just that, a dream. But the fan girl inside…well, she wishes desperately that he's real." Railan let out a sigh, rolling again and staring at her wall, the posters, pictures and writings on the walls briefly registering before her eyes sought out that one picture of Alistair she had.

"He's not real…" Railan whispered, jumping when a loud beeping was heard only to let out a relieved laugh when she realized it was only her alarm clock and not the fire alarm.

"I should get up, God knows if I don't, the house might burn down." she rolled her eyes, throwing the blanket off and sitting up.

She paused, standing in the middle of her room and stared at the picture of Alistair again, another frown tugging at her lips.

She took in the details of the picture, lips turning up into a slow, dreamy smile.

The background of the picture was a familiar forest, the barest hint of the night sky at the very top of it, sprinkled with tiny stars. The orange casting shadows over the ground and whatever it hit as she spied a camp fire in the bottom right corner. The details of his armour almost looked real, like it was an actual picture instead of a painting.

She eyed the shadows that were cast upon him because of the fire.

Her eyes were drawn to his extended arm, his hand gently curled around the beautiful, delicate rose as he offered it to her. She saw the hopeful, loving look on his face even through the darkness, the light and dark mixing together and making it seem real. She could remember the exact words he said, the exact tone he used.

"He's not real…" she said again, as though trying to reassure herself even as doubt filled her again, just as it always did after looking at the painting for too long.

She turned and left him standing there, the rose still held out, waiting to be accepted.

**, . . . ; : / ' 1-0-0-1 ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Alistair spent his time mulling over the girl he meet in the Fade. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it felt like he knew her, if he was reading his gut feelings correctly. He tried thinking of ways they could have meet, where they could have meet and wondered if she was an orphan or cast away that lived at the Chantry where he was at for his Templar training.

But that couldn't be it…the possibilities that he thought of just felt _wrong_ for some reason.

But before he could dwell on such thoughts, he noticed the Fade started to disappear, slowly being replaced by then entering Redcliffe, making him wince.

_My least favourite place_, he thought in disdain, thinking of how manipulative Eamon was and how he tried so hard to make Alistair king so that he could use him as a puppet. Grumbling to himself, Alistair let out a sigh before putting on a false worried, nervous look as he approached _Her_ elf before they could go any further.

"Listen…I have to tell you something…"

Alistair cringed, already wishing he didn't have to say these words, already wishing they could have just skipped this altogether but knowing that he had to say them, knowing he had to act the part.

_But it gets boring after the tenth time_, he thought, trying not to grin when her reply was the typical one. He mentally shook himself, faintly wondering if this was a favourite of _Hers_ just because S_he_ could call him a royal bastard.

And then call him 'My Prince'.

Which he didn't mind much, really. He liked the thought of being _Hers_, even if _She_ didn't know he was aware, that he loved _Her_, that he'd do anything to be with _Her_, or to just _see Her_.

He shook his thoughts away, not wanting to depress himself as they departed from talking to Teagen and went to talk to the Mayor of this town.

He mulled over the thought though, the thought of being _Hers_ even if he had said so on many occasions. "But not to her…" he muttered, looking away as _She_ convinced the blacksmith to open his door and let them in.

"Phew, it smells like a brewery in here!" he heard Leliana's voice, grinning as he said his line "Somebody's been _drinking_" in a sing-song voice.

He blinked, the sound of a giggle reaching his ears and making him look around. "Is that…is that _giggling_?" he asked as everything froze, already knowing _She_ had paused to do something or another. "I could have sworn…there it is again!"

**I love his voice when he says that!**

**You love **everything** about the guy**.

Alistair frowned at the voices, recognizing them from somewhere. _But from where?_

Realization hit him like a punch to the gut, his eyes had widened and he was gaping at nothing. "Didn't Prowl say that's her voice?" he questioned to himself, shock filling him because it was _true_. _She_ was real, he could hear _Her_, and maybe…

Maybe there actually _was_ a way to see _Her_, the _real Her_ and not the characters _She_ created. Maybe there actually is a chance that he could have her, be able to actually hold _Her_ instead of the fakes.

But just as soon as the hope had risen, it was dashed back to the ground. Stomped on until it was united with the dirt again as he realized even if there was a way to _Her_, there would always be a price to pay.

He closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't know, wishing he hadn't fallen in love with _Her_.

Just once…why couldn't he have the one thing he actually wanted?

**, . . . ; : / ' 1-0-0-1 ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Railan bit her lip, staring down at the controller in her hand and then up at the screen, the thoughts of Alistair still the focus in her head. She slid a glance over at her brother, a sad frown on her face as she thought of that picture, as she thought of the rose.

"Am I pathetic?" she questioned, earning herself an amused look from Remy in the process.

"Pathetic, how?" he raised an eyebrow at her, silently wondering where this had come from. "For being in love with him, does that make me pathetic?" he watched as Railan continued the conversation until it ended before saving and getting off, turning the TV and system off.

"Oh, you mean Alistair!" he said, eyes lighting up at the realization. He looked thoughtful at getting her nod in confirmation.

"Well…kind of. He is a fictional character." he said slowly. "But the way he acts, how he actually tries to be good despite what Eamon did to him, or gentlemen-like to the women-save for Morrigan."

"Well…I can't really blame you for loving him, or the idea of him." he added thoughtfully.

"So…essentially, I am pathetic?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm kind of glad you have your ideal guy, makes it easier on me. Especially since your guy isn't real," he joked, making Railan smile even as the rose flashed in her mind again.

_Just once…why can't Alistair be real and hers?_

**Uh…Yeah.**

**No.**

**Short is short, which kinda sucks, really…but it just…it just seemed suitable to end it that way.**

**At least this chapter.**

**Still think it's sad that it **_**this**_** short.**

**But have any of you wished you had a guy like Alistair? Because my mom and dad asked me what I **_**really**_** wanted for Christmas and I seriously considered telling them I wanted a man like Alistair. **

**Haha.**

**. . .**

**Review, please?**


	7. One Week

**I know what you're thinking…**

'**She actually updated Virtual Love! OMGHAPPYDAYS!'**

**Or something along those lines. My excuse? I was working…and then tired. Then just plain lazy.**

**Plus, going to start school again soon. Don't know about the reviewers around my age, but the school I go to restarts on the 4****th****.**

**So maybe I'll be updating more. I get a lot of inspiration for my stories when I hear of peoples opinions or by listening to people talk. Inspiration comes from a lot of things, mine just happens to come from people instead of things, certain activities or words trigger my Muse and makes my fingers itch…**

**But enough of that, enjoy the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I didn't get Alistair for Christmas. Nor did I happen to get the ownership to Dragon Age.**

**And it's a little late, but Happy New Years!  
**

Railan let out an annoyed sigh as they got to Redcliffe, "I am getting so annoyed by this conversation…couldn't everything differ depending on your character?" she grumbled. "Like conversations, confessions…"

"What about missions?"

Railan got a thoughtful look on her face as she went through all the mission and side missions in her mind. "The dialogue is exactly the same…the missions the same. Even if the characters have totally different personalities and replies, looks…"

"BioWare, while you make great games, your dialogue options suck…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hi, ALA." A cheerful voice sounded, making Alistair snort before turning to the sound. "Still haven't stopped calling me ALA, have you?" he drawled.

"Well, I could call you Al. ALA sounds stupid after the hundredth time so…" Railan shrugged, an easy smile curving her lips. "So after a week, you're _finally_ going to drop the ALA?" Alistair grinned in amusement.

"You're the man of my dreams, per say, I might as well call you by name or a nickname, no?" Railan jumped onto the table, sitting cross legged. "So Al, because it's a part of your name, and because I still think you're a illusion, or something…I've given up guessing." she declared happily.

"You sound exceptionally happy today, is there a reason?"

Alistair watched as Railan paused for a moment, hand coming up and brushing through her hair as she appeared thoughtful. "No particular reason, actually. Just feeling happy." she chuckled as she shifted around to face him, an easy, happy grin on her face.

Alistair gave her a doubtful look even as he found himself responding to her happy attitude with a grin of his own. "There's always something that makes you happy. You're not just…happy for no reason." he said, before realizing what he said. "I mean, you're not a bad person! I didn't mean to imply you were someone who was all doom and gloom- or even that you have no emotions. I meant it's just unusual for you to be so happy that you're actually…I meant, you're just…_happy_." Alistair rambled, ending it rather lamely, in his option.

When he finally raised his eyes back up to Railan's, he found her expression one of amusement and puzzlement.

"Are you saying, after knowing me for one week, two days and thirteen hours, you _know_ me?" her lips twisted into a smile as Alistair furrowed his brow at her. "You've counted?"

"I dunno, have I?" she grinned as he shook his head at her.

"But counting aside, you think you know me after only one week?" she reached her hand out, putting it on his forehead so she could tilt his head up and look him in the eyes. "Enough to notice little things about you?" he posed it as a question as he moved his head away from her hand, watching it fall and loosely grip the edge of the table.

He saw as Railan smiled, looking at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Well, I know everyone else well enough, and I can't actually _talk_ to them. Since they're, you know, not _alive_." he said, leaning back in his seat as finally moved away from him, arms folded across her chest with a thoughtful tilt of her head.

"But I thought you said that Prowler was there, that he was…aware," she said, legs swinging off the table so she could get off.

"There's only so much you can discuss with a dog that's easily amused." Alistair said dryly, watching Railan walk around the room, that happy little hop still in her steps.

"There's always the option of talking to myself, but losing arguments is a little hard to take," he joked, mouth curving as she giggled. "Still entertaining. But I can get not getting enough social…not getting…no attention…blast, what was that word? Interactions! Yes, I can get not getting enough social interactions!" Railan said, turning towards Alistair with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, there's the dialogue from this whole game. If it counts," Alistair shrugged.

"Oh no, that does _not_ count. That's…like having a doll or teddy to talk to that says certain things but doesn't actually respond back." she said, moving over towards him and taking a seat on the chair next to him.

"Back on topic though, _why_ are you so happy today?" Alistair asked, turning slightly so he could look at her.

"I guess it's because a cousin of mine is just got married," Railan said, sitting in her chair sideways and leaning on the table. "And, well…I got involved in her wedding. Not as in bridesmaid involved, I've always hated just standing there looking pretty. I, uh, helped with everything, you know? Decorations, plans, guest lists, seating and then after that, going into the kitchen getting the food and stuff ready. Then I leave that to other relatives and go around the room, asking people if they're alright, if they'd like something to eat. Giving directions sometimes. Big family, so no hired helped needed. It's just…the happy atmosphere got to me." she shrugged, a grin on her face.

"Looking pretty?" Alistair raised an eyebrow as Railan laughed. "Well, after helping the bride get ready, they pretty much just stand there and look pretty." she said, watching Alistair as he chuckled and shook his head at her.

"I'll take your word for it, I've never been to a wedding."

They dropped into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Railan's arms were folded on the table, her head using them as a pillow as she used her hair to hide behind, silently watching Alistair as he relaxed. Her thoughts were stuck on him, or rather, who he claimed he was. The rational part of her was telling her he couldn't possibly be real, that this was just a figment of her imagination that got caught up in her dreams. That this was something that would never happen in reality. The rational part of her was telling her to get rid of this silly crush she had on a fictional man and finally start living in the real world. But the dreamer side of her…

The dreamer side of her admitted that this was all probably just dreams, but told her that it could actually be real. That this might actually be Alistair Theirin, the perfect guy. The dreamer side of her urged her to grasp onto it, to cling to it as much as she wished to because he was _here_. The dreamer told her to wish, to believe, even if it's only for a moment or two.

Alistair glanced at Railan as discretely as he could, he wondered at her lapse in silence. Usually, she was chatty, always talking about something or asking him questions.

He turned to her fully, hoping that giving her his undivided attention would be telling her he wanted to talk, to end the silence between them, even if it was comfortable.

"Do you want to be King?" she suddenly questioned, startling him as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"No," he frowned, brow furrowing at her question. "I don't want to be King. Ruling a whole kingdom, protecting the land to the best of my ability, I already do that, don't I? I mean, I'm a Warden, I protect everyone in Ferelden to the best of my abilities from the Blight or Darkspawn in general. While I don't _rule_ the Wardens, I'm still apart of it, I still _help_." he said, waiting a while as she digested his words as he thought of what he wanted to say next.

"And even if I did want to be King, Eamon would want to worm his way into the court and try to control me. Do you know how much that man wants to be in charge? A lot. Sure he isn't all 'I'll kill the King to gain control!' but the only reason why he wants me on the throne is because he thinks I'm gullible and naïve enough to let him do it!" Railan watched as Alistair scoffed.

"Eamon did seem a little too adamant for you to be on the throne," Railan mused thoughtfully.

"Right?" Alistair sat up straighter, "As soon as we finished telling him what was what, the _first_ thing he said was that I _have_ to be on the throne!"

Railan watched him, opening her mouth to response when he was suddenly out of his chair and pacing around the room. "I mean, really. Only someone stupid or too naïve would think he had the best intentions of Ferelden at heart. _Loghain_ would have been a better ruler then him!"

She stood up, standing in the center of the room as Alistair ranted about kings and Eamon. She spun in a circle slowly, following Alistair's pacing.

She frowned when things got fuzzier then usual, when Alistair's voice started sounding farther off.

Her mouth formed an 'O' when she realized why.

"Al."

He appeared not to hear her, or chose to ignore her. "I'm waking up?" she tried, smiling in exasperation when he continued his pacing.

"Well, you can hear me." she paused, watching him for any signs of him listening to her. "I think. But anyways, I'll see you later? Yeah, uh…see ya, Al."

Alistair turned to where Railan was, going to say something to her, tell her something but stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh…you're gone." he looked chagrined, realizing she actually had been leaving and not just trying to get his attention.

"See you later?"

**Not the best, I realize.**

**But it's all I could come up with. Figured, might as well post what I have instead of stalling, right? God knows how many times I've scanned it over and tried to make it as enjoyable as possible.**

**Not saying I'm exactly satisfied but I'm not exactly disappointed either…**

**Review?**


	8. Changing Lanes

**Only 1185 words of total story time. Where have all my writing abilities go?**

**Talking about the rather unusually popular Into the Game, of course. Those chapters are very long…**

**Nothing to say, other then, **_**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**_

**In, how long has it been…forever?**

**Meh, I'll just let you get to the story.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The first thing Alistair noticed, was that _Her_ elf seemed more…alive.

_Her_ responses were different, the reactions were different. No one batted an eyelash at the change but him. It was like this whole world was changing, yet at the same not, it wasn't.

It was strange, and yet not, to know that only he and Prowl were aware of that, rather exciting and crucial, fact.

Like when _She_ knew someone was lying, the response was _"Bullshit_." and when _She_ was concerned, it was the most hilarious thing, it was a sing-song voice saying _"Don't worry, be happy…_"

His lips twitched at the thought of all these new responses, kind of glad and kind of sad, that he and Prowl were the only ones aware. It was like _She_ was becoming alive inside this game, like _She_ was manifesting.

And yet, at the same time, _She_ wasn't. And it was only the little things. Everyone else wasn't coming alive, no one else was aware.

Nothing had changed.

He let out a sigh as they continued searching the Tower, his thought's drifting from _Her_ elf, awareness and to the mages.

They intended to come here for a few mages to help the Arl's son and here they are, fighting to save said mages.

Blood Mages. Alistair made a face as they passed by dead bodies of both blood mages and Circle mages alike, it was disgusting, knowing that this was the kind of destruction everyone knew they could bring, how much control could be lost.

This was one of the reasons why he thought mages couldn't be trusted. He knew that they were no better, forcing the elves to live in Alienages and making wars. Still, to turn on your own people, the very ones who understand you most and kill them without a second thought because you say they are weak willed for not wanting to turn to demons?

It was very cruel, even to him, and he knew about the wars and making the elves into their slaves.

It was made even more disturbing that these weren't even foreign mages. No, people who have known each other for years killed them.

Alistair frowned, how could you kill someone you know, someone you've lived with…how could they look into the eyes of the people who thought they could trust you and kill them, just for their blood or just for the _sake _of killing them, for the _pleasure_? He shook his head as they stopped, his sombre gaze looking up at the door in front of them and realizing they were only one more level away from the Sloth demon.

While he admitted that mages were dangerous, that they needed to be protected and guarded because of their gifts. He also knew that for each downside to their magic, there was also _good_.

He knew, despite all the bodies he passed, despite all the blood mages they've faced or going to face as they progress further, that not all mages were evil and trying to take over the world.

While everyone wanted to see the world as black and white, he could see the shades of grey that everyone else refused too.

He realized, after a while, that Jowan, while having dabbled in Blood magic, hadn't had any bad intentions. While knowing Blood magic was bad, and being sorry for even knowing it, he wasn't about to go stark crazy and make deals with demons and kill innocent people just so he could have more power. He realized that Jowan was really sorry was for poisoning Eamon, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Jowan had been bullied into it for being labelled a mage.

That didn't mean he was simply going to forgive him. Well, Alistair amended, he wasn't going to forgive him for poisoning the Arl, asshole as he might be, but he could forgive Jowan for using blood magic to escape from being killed, all because…

Well, if he made up for it, Alistair could forgive him, but…

"Stupid, complicated, fake, game problems." Alistair muttered, about to wipe his forehead before letting out a sigh and letting his gauntlet covered hand fall back to his side as the last Abomination died with a burst of flames.

"How the hell did these Tranquil mages survive the abominations and demons? Run in circles as they were chased?"

Alistair quirked an eyebrow at the mumbled question coming from _Her_ elf, having not have thought of it himself, despite the fact that he's been through this time and time again.

"How _do_ they survive?" he wondered out loud.

They were both Tranquil mages, he knew that, the ones they save from the demons in the room. But when _She_ wandered, looking around the disgusting room-that he decided should have stayed in nightmares-, there were other bodies there.

Maybe they had been running with their brethren and had gotten cornered by the demons, or maybe they had been hiding in here, with the doors barricaded and they had somehow gotten through? Barricading, he could see, if you observed the room properly.

There was a sudden, loud _squish_ and Alistair made an angry noise at the back of his throat as he lifted his foot and found a bloody mess clinging to his boot.

"Yeah…_that's_ the downside to everything slowly coming to life." he grumbled, shaking his foot and getting the worst of it off before leaving the room to catch up with _Her_ elf.

He stopped short, the room he just entered making him freeze.

Wynne and Prowl were already on the floor, unconscious and forced into their worst nightmares. _Her_ elf had just fallen in front of his eyes, the sound of the dagger and sword falling and landing away from _Her _as _She_ collapsed in a heap at the sloth demons feet.

His eyes were wide as his eyes went from their fallen bodies to the sloth demon as it let out a dark chuckle.

"I see you are still aware, human." it drawled, the voice deep and chilling at the sinister undertones as the sloth demon eyed him lazily. He resisted the urge to shudder at the heavy gaze the demon settled on his and shifted his position, hands poised and ready to fight but not actually taking out his weapons yet.

Alistair saw the dark grin, crooked teeth and jagged edges the demon sent him and sneered at him. "How are _you_ possible?"

"Don't worry about that now, human, sleep and dream." it chuckled, watching as Alistair tried to fight the inevitable.

"Maybe I'll bring to life this woman you love so." he chuckled before Alistair fell down, his armour making a clattering noise as he fell to the stone ground. "Maybe this game will become interesting again."

The sloth demon chuckled, drifting through Alistair's memories and taking the bits and pieces of _Her_ from his mind.

"You have her, and do not realize it. How…pathetic." he drawled, eyeing the person Alistair had been talking to in the Fade, smirking as he looked down at Alistair.

"Let us see how long it takes you, yes?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Oooh, what is this? Actual plot in a previously plotless story? OMG!**

**Everything's getting exciting again!**

**And for those of you who have read Paper Sun. No, this isn't sloth demon Torpor, this is a totally different demon.**

**Which reminds me, how does someone become obsessed with Dragon Age and not fall in love with demons? Example, me: I've created my very own demons, Torpor and Sheba in Paper Sun and this new demon, nameless for now.**

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	9. Looking for You

_**Note: Just added a few things, changed a few things…nothing interesting.**_

**WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER? IS THE WORLD ENDING? IS WOLF CRAZY? DID SHE FINALLY KICK MUSE INTO ACTIVE? OHMIGAWD, I CAN DIE HAPPY!**

**And you know what I noticed? I cannot, for the life of me, write two different stories at the same time. I get the dialogue confused, or put one thing in the wrong story. Either way, making chapters for different stories is a no-no.**

**Luckily for you fans, I've had Alistair on the brain, and thus, get another update!**

**Enjoy.**

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

A shadowed figure sat high and closed off from Ostagar, lounging on a piece of rock lazily, half lidded eyes watching the scene below in clear amusement, if anyone had been looking.

"How long will you last, little ones?" his baritone voice rumbled, chuckling. "Will you be able to find each other, or will I have to give you a nudge?"

As the sun slowly set in the sky, the demon growled in delight when seeing Alistair appear at the entrance to Ostagar. And when a feminine scream ripped through the air, he casually glanced in the opposite direction, watching as Railan's form appeared on a roof, only to have it collapse from underneath her and disappear from sight, falling to the ground inside.

His blue eyes sweep through the land of Ostagar again, watching as everything fell into place and appeared _alive_ for the first time.

The demon took on the form of an older man in his thirties, dirty blonde hair tousled as his blue eyes took in everything below him. The people, the dogs, the buildings and everything else looked unmistakeningly _human_.

His lips pulled into a dark grin, "If you can find each other without my help, I may just reward you." his voice drifted away, the only thing hearing him the wind.

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

When Alistair opened his eyes and saw the Fade, he immediately looked around him, expecting to see Goldanna and her little brats running around, to find himself back in her house, just like every other time; surrounded by fake smiles, fake emotions, fake people housing demons trying to manipulate him.

Instead, he was back at Ostagar.

It was beautiful, he decided, even with the Fade twist to it. The scene was a little blurred, there was still a touch of fog clinging to the ground, there was not-really-there breezes and a not-very-convincing bright blue sky and the sound of happier days at Ostagar, before they were told about the marching Darkspawn closing in.

He could remember everything. Every single time he was with the people-who-can't-be-real and the emotions-he-shouldn't-feel moments. He could remember the memory he would always tell _Her_. The one where all the Grey Wardens made a bet with Greg, the big drinking machine tank. How he was told by Greg that Duncan had walked into the room, seeing everyone passed out and Greg, sitting there by himself drinking, how Duncan had laughed at the scene.

He could remember the people he was with when he drank from the chalice, where his life and turned around and he realized he was finally a Grey Warden, not some Templar who was forced to answer to the Grand Cleric and stand around in heavy armour to _protect_ mages.

His fondest memories were with Duncan, even if all of them weren't supposed to exist. He had been a better father to him then anyone else he had ever known.

His felt his chest hurt, his heart aching for everyone here. Even if they weren't aware like he was, even if they were created. His heart still ached for them, still loved them; because even though he was aware, even though he was living, there was still a part of him that still viewed this as _home_. The people he talked about were real, to him. And always would be, despite what logic said.

This was his family, and it was torture to be here again.

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Railan gasped, heart pounding in her chest as she landed on the ground painfully.

"What the hell?" she rasped, hands flying to her chest as she sat up slowly, her back protesting the movement. She gazed around with wide eyes, wondering how she ended up here, of all places.

It looked exactly like Ostagar. Or how she pictured how Ostagar would look, anyways.

The tall pillars, walls and even the sometimes collapsed ceiling was magnificent, even in it's ruined state. The vines that travelled up the pillars looked like they belonged there, even the walls that had fallen looked as though it was masterfully picked, as though it was supposed to be. The cracks and holes in the ceilings, the sunlight shining through was gorgeous, like it had come out of some romantic sci-fi movie.

Her eyes fell from the ruins around her to the ground, where the grass was green, where flowers were scattered. The strange thing was the faint fog still clinging to the ground and the not-really-there breezes that flowed through.

"This is too much," she mumbled to herself, hand gripping a large piece of the ruins and hauling herself up off the ground.

"It's like some fan girl's dream come true," she added to herself, wincing when she realised her feet were bare and most likely to get dirtied or cut, depending on the situation. She deadpanned at herself. "Who am I kidding? This is _my_ dream come true…"

"Kind of."

Railan let out a sigh, eyes flickering from one way out of the room she was in to another. "Which one would be _safest_?" she frowned, eyes gazing at the slightly darker way to the brighter one. Of course it was have two totally different ways, how very _game-like_.

She blinked, wondering if she was suddenly hallucinating. Was that _laughter_?

Her head tilted to the side, as she strained to hear what all the noise was about, why there was someone-someone_s_, she corrected herself-laughing and chatting away when they were in ruins.

"Alistair seemed interested when he got that letter from Duncan," a female voice giggled.

"The boy's always interested in what Duncan sends him. It's like getting a letter from your father to him," a male answered, amusement and fondness in his voice as Railan crept closer to the opening they were coming from.

"I think he was saying Duncan found a possible Warden." the female voice mused, sounding thoughtful. "The more, the merrier!" he responded. "So why are _you_ interested?" he sounded curious, Railan could practically see the male with his eyebrow raised, ready to tease his female companion.

"Well, I heard…"

She let out a sigh, moving away from that entrance, going to the opposite side of the room, stepping through darker exit, not wanting to hear gossip, of all things. Coming from Grey Wardens, no less.

"Who would have thought, Grey Wardens _gossip_." she giggled to herself at the image, walking carefully as she made her way down to what sounded like even more people.

"But Grey Wardens?" she whispered to herself, frowning as she stepped down from the small ledge carefully. "This is a dream, or Alistair is showing me memories…or something,"

Her brow furrowed as she carefully slid down, dirt clinging to the bottom of her pants and her feet as she made her way into a shaded area with a arch still standing, the room otherwise collapsed.

"Maker's Breath, where's Alistair when you need him?" Railan stood in the arch, looking out at the crowd of Wardens, soldiers, Mages and Traders. Her fingers drummed on the edge of the doorway, silently debating whether she should try going into the crowd or not when there was a bark and she was suddenly on the ground, a massive black bear sized dog on top of her.

**Mistress! Mistress! I found you!**

She heard as the dog covered her in kisses. "Andraste's Knickerweasels! Off before you suffocate me!" she finally said as the shock made it's exit, trying to push the mabari off her with a small laugh. As the mabari clambered off her, he settled for placing his head in her lap as she sat up. His little tail wagging as he looked up at her with the biggest, adorable-est eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, you are just the cutest thing on earth! Yes you are, look at you!" she cooed, the mabari lifting his head to give her more kisses.

**Master will be so happy Prowl found Mistress!**

Railan could only stare at the mabari as she mouthed the word 'Master' to herself.

"Master who?" she asked, listening as Prowl grew excited and was practically a mini earthquake as he tried not to bounce. **Master Alistair! So long, Mistress has been gone, lonely. And now you're **_**here**_**.**

As she absently petted Prowl, Railan stared back out towards the crowd. "We're actually in _Ostagar_ then. The real Ostagar," she said, a frown on her face. "But not really. There's still the Fade feel to it." she mumbled.

**Mistress?**

She felt Prowl nudge her hand, looking down at him before cooing all over again.

"I'm sorry, my Prowler, I was just thinking." she nuzzled him, pulling back only to see a questioning look in his eyes. "If I'm here," she began, "And I'm only in the Fade when Alistair is. Then shouldn't Alistair be here?"

Prowl tilted his head to the side, eventually resting his head back in her lap. "So, I was thinking…that Alistair's here somewhere." she said awkwardly, petting him as he looked out into the crowd, his nose twitching

"And since you're a mabari, and called Alistair Master…"

**We can find him!**

She grinned as Prowl bounced up, grabbing the edge of her sleeve and tugging. She left with him, one left being left behind and shoved aside as they manoeuvred their way through the crowds.

_Even if this is the Fade…what if it's real?_

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Alistair let out a sigh as he finally crossed the bridge, eyeing the two trails leading to two different places. He hadn't realized that the bridge had been so long. But then again, it had been a while since he actually looked at where he was going instead of being on autopilot and letting his thoughts drift as he simply followed.

His eyes shoot up and away from the ground as he heard a bark, hoping that Prowl was here and not in a nightmare, only to be meet with disappointment when he saw a brown furred mabari instead of black.

"Soddit all," Alistair growled, his lips pulling downwards in a frown.

"Where in the Maker's bloody backside is Prowl when you need him most?" he grumbled to himself, glancing to his right and seeing the Circle of Magi and their respective Templars.

_Wynne_.

She was here, he knew it. Alistair back tracked, leaving the trail that would take him to the Grey Warden camp and take him to where he was almost positive Wynne would be. Almost.

"Would be helpful if that cursed demon thrust Wynne here too, having a mage who can properly navigate the Fade would make everything easier." he mused. "I just hope I can find her, before something happens,"

His eyes scanned the area, hoping to see Wynne right off the bat and not having to actually _look_ for her in the sea of people. When he didn't spot her immediately, he frowned again.

"This just got harder then it was supposed to." he let out a sigh, about to go towards the direction where he was supposed to first meet _Her_ when he spotted a flash of white. "Please be Wynne." he mumbled, moving as fast as he could to see if it was actually Wynne.

His eyes light up in hope when he saw her it actually was her. "Wynne!"

He saw as her brows furrowed, a small flash of recognition flashing through her as her eyes swept through the crowd, trying to locate the voice who called out to her.

Alistair resisted the urge to hug Wynne when he reached her, "I'm so glad I found you. Do you remember me?"

"Alistair," amusement sparkled in her eyes as she smiled at the hopeful look on his face. "What brings you here?" her question making Alistair falter and stare at her. "…this is the Fade, remember?" he said after a while.

Wynne gave him that amused, slightly incredulous look, telling him with her eyes that she thought he was wrong.

He stared at her like she was crazy, even if he kind of felt like a child at her look. "Wynne, this is the _Fade_. A sloth demon forced us here, remember? We were in the Circle, trying to save the rest of the mages and going to stop the blood mages?"

He watched as Wynne's brow furrowed in thought, as though she were trying to remember.

"We were?"

Alistair resisted the urge to bang his head on something hard, only something like this would happen to him, he decided silently. The Maker must hate him.

"Yes, we were."

"Does this have anything to do with that young woman who came by here, asking for you?" Wynne questioned suddenly, ignoring what Alistair said and was about to say, making him pause. "Asking for me?"

"Yes, she came by, asking for you with a black mabari by her side. Are you looking for her?"

He paused, trying to think. Had someone sought him out in Ostagar, before Duncan had come back with the recruit? He didn't think so, because the only female he knew of was the old lady from the Chantry who told him to harass the poor mage as he gave a message. But this was the Fade, he thought dully, anything could happen in the Fade. And…

Railan.

It had to be Railan, who else did he know who was female, and here, and looking for him, apparently. Oh, and had a black mabari with her. Did she sound familiar, or was it just him?

He mentally shook himself from that thought.

What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in her own world, far away from here unless asleep, because as far as he knew, he was still in the game, playing some twisted plot by the demon. Did it do something to her, dragged her from her world and into the Fade?

"What'd she say?"

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

His lips curled in amusement. The Templar was denser then he thought, how interesting.

"Zaziel," his eyes flickered from watching Railan move farther away from Alistair, the mabari-Prowl, he thought faintly-, trotting happily at her heels, to the Pride demon kneeling before him. His smile widening ever so slightly at the irony before falling into a poker face.

"What did you want, demon?" he drawled, watching as tension made it look stiff and frightened, head bowed respectfully.

"E-everything is ready, for your use," it stuttered, fists clenching in nervousness as Zaziel regarded it in distaste.

"Acknowledged."

And with that simple word, the demon was gone and he watched as Alistair convinced Wynne to come with him to look for Railan and Prowl.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. His fingers slowly drumming on the stone he was lazing on, his thoughts drifting to his possible plans as Railan scrambled for cover as a group of rowdy soldiers moved past.

"A certain time limit, I think." he said, shifting his position as he regarded the insects below him. "Or maybe just for fun," he chuckled, watching as Alistair and Wynne ducked into a less crowded area to look for Railan and Prowl.

"Let's see what happens, and then we shall see." he let out a hum, a grin curling his lips.

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

**The plot thickens!**

**Or does it? Is it nothing but silliness, or is there actual plot? And what, exactly, is Zaziel planning. Do you know?**

**Course, you have ideas, and I'd love to hear them.**

**But what I really want to know is…what do you think so far, and what do you think is coming next?**

**Review, and tell me?**


	10. A Demons Plan

**So I was thinking, as I was editing the previous chapter; why don't I upload another chapter, even if I just uploaded said previous chapter yesterday?**

**Since, well, I didn't think it was fair that I posted that rough copy, and then edited it when I was more awake and repost it, and get you guys all excited for a chapter that's basically just the same.**

**ENJOY!**

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

"Son of a whore!" Prowl watched as his Mistress cursed, watching as she lifted her foot off the ground to see if there was any damage, looking silly as she hopped on one foot.

His amber eyes scanned the area they were in, spotting a bench-like stone nearby and letting out a bark, gently grabbing her wrist in his jaw and tugging her towards it. He sat down and watched as Mistress rubbed her foot, trying to get the dirt off only to make a disgusted sound and wiping her hand on her strange looking pants.

He sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of Master as Mistress slumped on the bench she was on.

Prowl let out a whimper and nudged her dangling arm with his snout, not liking the frustrated, sad look on Mistresses face. His tail wagging when she smiled at him and petted him, scratching him in behind his ear.

"I never realized how _big_ this place was. I mean, I knew it was big, but I never thought it used to be some kind of castle!" Mistress said, making a face but not moving to sit up and continue their search.

"Kind of makes me think…is Alistair _really_ here?" she frowned, "The probability is fifty-fifty. He could be here, enthralled into believing that this is real. Or he isn't, and this is some demons work."

**Or Master is looking for Mistress now.** Amusement came from both of them, making Prowl let out a happy little growl and Mistress finally sit up with a chuckle.

"We should probably go look for him again, right?" Prowl watched as Mistress eyed the outside in slight distaste before testing her hurt foot before standing up.

**Master will find us. Or we find Master.** Prowl hopped up, trotting after Mistress as they left, going back into the shrinking crowd to try find Master again.

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Alistair was, to say the least, grumpy. It was like every time he came close to finding Railan, she slipped right out of his hands or he got there to late.

He let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped, simply standing there and watching for any signs of Railan or Prowl while Wynne rested.

It was harder then he thought, looking for her when everything actually seemed so…alive. Like this was all real, which was a silly thought, Alistair sighed. This was nothing but a game, a very cruel, realistic game but a game, nonetheless.

How would _She_ handle this, if someone from the group had gone missing? Would _She_ be looking, send someone else to look, or hope for the best and stay where _She_ was and let them go to _Her_?

He shook the thoughts from his head, thoughts straying from _Her_ to Railan and wondering where Railan would go, if she were looking for him.

He had already been in the Warden area of Ostagar, the small mabari section, the Magi area and the tents, where he and Duncan usually are. He even looked through the sick ward of Ostagar and didn't find her, even going as far as to look into the ruined, ruined parts to try find her.

He wracked his brain, trying to figure out where else she could be.

Well, there is the place where Cailan, Loghain and Duncan meet up to discuss the upcoming battle, it wasn't very far from where _She_ is made into a Grey Warden. It is also where he met _Her_ for the first time…

It wouldn't hurt to look, would it?

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

She tripped, yelping and arms shooting out to try latch onto something so she wouldn't fall on her face.

Railan heard Prowl bark worriedly before someone wrapped a hand around her upper arm, pulling her back and into a thick armoured chest. The breath was knocked out of her momentarily, the unknown man who caught her using more strength then he was supposed to, she figured.

She breathed in deep, letting out a cough and stumbling away from him when he let her go.

"Ye alright, lil' lady?" a gruff, concerned voice asked from behind her, making Railan turn around as her coughing subsided, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine," she stuttered, eyes wide and causing the tears to fall.

"J-just a li-lit-little w-winded." she chuckled nervously, silently cursing her stuttering and wiping away the wetness from her face.

"Sorry, dun know meh own strength sometimes, ye know?" the large man chuckled sheepishly. "Ye sure seemed ta be inna hurreh," he observed, Railan glancing down at Prowl who was staring up at the big man in curiosity.

She flushed at him, a little afraid because he looked so much like a hulking Viking as he towered over her.

"Yeah, I was, uh…kinda looking for Alistair," she cleared her throat, uncomfortable as she had to tilt her head back farther then was comfortable to be able to look him in the face.

He looked amused at her response. "Are ye? Lil' Al jus' so happens ta be lookin' fer ye ta. Think 'e went o'er t'at way. Could be wrong though." he said, patting her on the head. "Ye a recruit fer the Wardens?" he asked, pushing her gently in the direction he indicated and following her when she started walking uncertainly.

"Just waiting for him to tell me and the others what we have to do." she smiled at him in unease. "What's your name? And thanks, by the way, for catching me before I literally kissed the dirt. That would have been really gross…and sickening." she added quickly.

"Greg, lil' one. How 'bout ye?"

"Railan. Uh…" Railan chewed on her bottom lip. "Are you _thee_ Greg? As in, the one in the story Alistair told me about, where he and other Grey Wardens made a bet with you, to see if you ever got drunk? I think he said the bet was that you'd drink a whole pint for every half pint they all drank, and then they all passed out, making you the only one away and still drinking. And Duncan comes in, sees everyone out and you all alone, and starts laughing at the absurd scene?"

Railan looked at his surprised face before it morphed into amusement and he laughed aloud, his voice booming and drawing the attention of the people around them as Prowl trotted by their side.

"'e told ye t'at, did 'e now?" he chuckled.

She nodded, eyes darting to Prowl and then back up at Greg. "Yeah, I asked him what it was like, with all the Wardens after becoming a Warden. And…" she shrugged.

"'e must like ye a lot, ta tell ye. Tha boy's usually shy an' stutterin' around lil' ladies like yerself. Always trippin' over 'imself an' all." he drawled.

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Zaziel's eyebrow rose when he saw Railan had made another companion. A Warden, no less.

"Hulking, a Warden, kind, drinks…" Zaziel tilted his head to the side, trying to remember who this particular Warden was. "Greg, I believe he is." he muttered, amusement entering his eyes as he drifted through her memories and found one where Alistair was sitting by a fire, telling her some of his memories.

"At least she has realized he is the real Alistair. If she didn't, things would be more difficult then they are." he hummed, sitting up from his lazing position to look at the Pride demon beside him.

"Go get the spell ready." he ordered, watching as the demon nodded and vanished, leaving to do his bidding as he stood from his makeshift throne.

He looked down as Alistair actually got to the spot last, Wynne in tow.

"It is about time I send you back. This show is over, for now." he chuckled, taking a step off the building and falling, landing on the ground without a sound and beginning his walk towards them.

"Let them rejoice for the moment."

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

"Oh no!" Railan giggled at the end of Greg's story. "He isn't that gullible, is he?"

"Ah, no. Lil' Al's real smart. 'e just thinks th' best of people ta much sometimes." he chuckled. She tilted her head at him, eyeing him as he simply stood there. "Aren't you going to rest?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he looked at her, then realized what her question was and laughed. "No' movin' at all is a rest fer heavy armour. So whether ye believe it or no', Ah am restin'," he grinned. "Ye a rogue, why ye askin'?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Kind of. I use the bow and arrow, you know? Can't, for the life of me, really handle any other weapon." she grinned sheepishly.

Greg grinned back at her, amused and delighted, "Yer Al's girl, Ah doubt ye will be in any real danger." watching as Railan's cheeks flushed slightly and she rubbed the back of her head. "Right, uhm, I should go and actually find Alistair, you know? I really need to-"

"Railan!"

A squeal left her lips before she could stop it and before Prowl or Greg knew it, she was up off the bench and running towards Alistair. Prowl was soon off the ground and barking excitedly, running over to Alistair along with Railan.

"Al! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you. Literally! Me and Prowl, really. God, I'm just glad you're here!" she laughed, launching herself into his arms and hugging him, Prowl bouncing around them in circles, yipping in joy.

They were too busy to notice the pairs of eyes watching their little happy exchange. Unaware that Wynne and Greg both were stifling their laughter as they blabbered on about their day and what they went through.

It wasn't until a voice interrupted them that they noticed it was only them.

"I was worried it would take you an eternity to find each other," Alistair pulled Railan back to him protectively as Prowl's ears fell to his head and he growled at the demon.

Zaziel watched as Alistair shielded Railan with his body, his amusement at them lingering on as the mabari war hound, Prowl, stationed himself beside Alistair. Both of them ready to take him on with no weapons as Railan held onto Alistair's arm.

"You have no worries, humans. I'm not here to kill you, or torture you." he said, taking a step towards them and watching as they tensed.

He tilted his head, watching them and looking at their faces to gauge their reaction. "You know you cannot take me on with no weapons." he said, walking towards them and stopping only a few feet away.

"If you're not here to kill us, then what are you here for?" Zaziel watched as Railan eyed him warily.

His lips curled into a dark, mischievous grin at her question. "I am here for amusement, and you are my stars." his eyes went from Railan down to the dog, eyeing it before casting it back to the two humans.

"And to reward you, for the trouble you've gone through." he chuckled, giving the slightest nod to the Pride demon and watching as he vanished again.

"Demons don't reward! They take and cause destruction!" Alistair snapped at him.

"We are not all the same." he drawled lazily. "And I fear your time in the Fade has drawn to a close, and it is time you awoke to your new fates."

"New fates? What the Hell are you talking about?"

Zaziel's grin widened, even if they didn't show it, he knew they had gotten scared at his vague words.

"Wake up, and find out for yourself. I am not going to ruin the surprise." he chuckled, watching as they, too, vanished from his sight with a small burst of light and letting out a sigh. "Change is in the air, can you smell it, Malik?" he asked, the Pride demon gulping and nodding.

"I-if I-I-I-I ma-may a-a-ask, M-Ma-Master…" Malik shuddered as Zaziel's blue eyes were cast on him. "W-What i-i-is y-your pl-pl-plan?"

A chill went down his spine as Zaziel laughed, sounding dark and bone-chilling as the room faded away and became something else. Became Zaziel's lair.

"You shall see, young one."

**, . . . ; : / ' " | | " ' \ : ; . . . ,**

**Ooooh, what does Zaziel have planned for them?**

**I'm already thinking of writing the next chapter, so you probably won't have to wait very long to find out what happens. Unless Zaziel decides he wants to make you suffer, and forces me to wait for a few reviews.**

**But I'm a sucker…I might just start writing and then post it as soon as it's done. Hopefully, next chapter will be longer then just, roughly, 2000 words.**

**Then again, I may be distracted by Castiel…I bought season 5 of Supernatural and plan on watching the whole thing…**

**Review, and tell me what you think?**


	11. Life Changing

**You ever notice how in sync Paper Sun and Virtual Love are?**

**Both have eleven chapters now.**

**Have fun reading~**

'**,…;:"|/ (/../) \|":;…,'**

When Railan opened her eyes, she expected to see the ceiling to her and her twins two bedroom apartment. Whether it be the blank, white ceiling in the living room or her glow-in-the-dark stickers and stars up on her ceiling in her bedroom.

What she saw instead wasn't what she expected.

There was a ceiling, but part of it was collapsed and the sun was just starting to peek into the section of the room she was lying in. If she moved her body or hands, her exposed skin would come into contact with grass and dirt.

When she turned her head, there was no faintly-there-fog clinging to the ground. The breezes that come in and left felt real, not like the barely there ones in the Fade. And while the vines and collapsed walls and ceilings were still there, it looked much more real then when she first saw it.

Panic hit her when she realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but armour of a rogue.

"This isn't real. This can't be real. I'm probably still dreaming again. Fell asleep on the couch, watching Supernatural. Because it's naturally that I cried myself to sleep listening to Dean plead with Cas. So I'm only dreaming."

Railan sat up, cradling her face in her hands and chanting to herself, over and over again, that this couldn't possibly be real.

"God…I hope this is only a dream,"

'**,…;:"|/ (/../) \|":;…,'**

What was he doing back in Ostagar? He knew for a fact that _She_ hadn't deleted _Her_ elf and started over, everything felt to…real for that. For one thing, he could actually _feel_ everything, it wasn't like imaging the feeling like he unconsciously did, either, no, it felt so _real_.

Even when people came over to talk to him and hugged him, shook hands with him or just talked to him actually seemed like the game had come alive and brought awareness-or was it life?- to them too.

Alistair stared at the other Grey Wardens with a frown on his face.

He just couldn't believe it. He knew where he had been before that sloth demon made him and Railan poof away.

And he was back in Ostagar, only…there was no Fade feel to it. Because he remembered in the Fade that while it felt very real, but it wasn't quite like…this. His brows furrowed when a shadow was cast upon him and looked up, surprise flickering through him when he saw Greg.

"Hey, uh, Greg…what're you doing?"

He watched as a teasing smile curled Greg's lips, his brown beard shifting to. "Jus' wonderin' where yer lil' lady is. Promised 'er t'at Ah'd introduce 'er to ev'ryone else since someone's hidin' 'er from us," he teased, watching as Alistair's face flushed and he flailed his arms.

"W-what do you _mean_, my little lady? I-I-I-I don't have anyone! And I'm certainly not _hiding_." Alistair stuttered, weakly glaring up at Greg with a pout on his face.

Before either one of them noticed anything, Prowl was zipping over to them and planted himself down by Alistair, whimpering and yelping, looking over into the totalled parts of Ostagar was, the vegetation having grown over it.

Alistair stared at Prowl, no doubt in his mind that Greg was giving him an amused look before they both looked over where Prowl was franticly trying to tug Alistair.

"Seems like yer dog knows where th' lil' lady is," Greg said, gesturing for Prowl to lead and he'd follow, yanking Alistair up with him.

"Hey!"

Even if he was denying everything Greg was teasing him about, or protesting being dragged around like a child again, he was wondering if it was _Her_ he was talking about. The thought made him giddy, because he vaguely remembered that demon telling him he might make his desire, his dream, come true.

And that was meeting _Her_.

When they started to hear angry muttering, Prowl let out an excited yip, running up ahead of them.

He felt that spark of hope grow as he and Greg manoeuvred their way to where they could here a female voice cooing over Prowl. He recognized the voice, and when they saw who Prowl was with, he was met with surprise when it was Railan cooing over Prowl like he was the cutest, littlest puppy.

"Railan?"

Alistair blinked at her, watching as she gave them a wave, that look on her face, as if realizing something impossible.

"Hey guys,"

"Been lookin' all o'er fur ya, lil' lady." Greg grinned, making Railan look away from Alistair and to him. "Sorry, I've, ah…been here, all this time. Nerves, ya you?" she smiled sheepishly, making Alistair wonder what they were talking about.

His eyes went back and forth between Greg and Railan, wondering what they were talking about and why he was teasing her.

Alistair kept his gaze on Railan, realizing she told Greg that she was a one of Duncan's recruits. Or, well, haven't said anything to say she wasn't.

"C'mon, Ah'm sure e'eryone's eager at meet ya," Greg chuckled, grinning at her and helping her off the ground.

'**,…;:"|/ (/../) \|":;…,'**

It was no trouble for her to make her way out of the ruins, it was waiting for Alistair and Greg to pick their way out that was amusing. Especially when she could hear them slip and fall, cursing the earth for giving out on them or for being slippery.

"Idiots should have followed us, hey Prowler?" she laughed when Alistair came tumbling down, landing beside her.

"Walk much?" she grinned cheekily down at him.

Her grin only widened when he lifted his head to scowl up at her from the ground, the dirt covering his face making him look ridiculous. "Oh, I walk. I just thought it'd be faster and more entertaining to you if I fell the rest of the way down," he said sarcastically, picking himself up from the ground and wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. She covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing as Greg came stumbling down.

"Naw how did ya get down 'ere so fast?"

"I'm nimble, what did you expect?" she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Rogue, nimble, female. It's expected," Alistair let out a sigh, dusting himself off.

Railan shook her head, looking around them at everyone going about their business and noticing most of them didn't have their armour on, like Alistair and Greg. "Where, exactly, are you taking me? Because, I know the Warden camp is over this way, soldiers are over there, mages and templars are over that way, and the traders are occupying the area over here." she said, turning to look at Greg.

"O'er t'is way, told 'em I'd bring Al's lil' lady over, since 'e refuses ta bring ya over." Greg grinned, guiding her over to the Warden camps.

She raised an eyebrow at Alistair, "Refuse to introduce me?" she mouthed, watching as he only shrugged.

"Well, hello, hello."

Railan blinked as Daveth came and saddled up next to her, a leer on his face.

"Er, hello…tall, dark and creepy…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a female sitting off to the side stifled her laughter. Daveth didn't look deterred by her response though, if his smirk was anything to go by. "The names Daveth, what's yours?"

She eyed him, letting out a sigh and answering, "Railan."

Before Daveth could say anything, the female she noticed before came over to them, knocking Daveth out of the way and eyeing her, as though sizing her up.

"So you're Al's girl?"

Well, wasn't this the start of a beautiful friendship?

'**,…;:"|/ (/../) \|":;…,'**

Alistair knew she couldn't help herself, as he figured it was really hard _not_ to laugh at the embarrassed look that was, no doubt, on his face as he walked away from the group of Wardens who were teasing him, his grip on her wrist as he dragged her away.

"Oh God, they actually think we're in a relationship!" she giggled, stumbling after him.

He scowled even as he felt his face flush even more.

Now he remembered why he was so adamant about denying any kind of relationship with them when they found him off daydreaming.

It was embarrassing just listening to them tease him, but having Railan there and having them say such things just because he hadn't introduced them? It was pure torture.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, bringing them to one of the, thankfully, vacant places in Ostagar.

He was met with an amused look in return to his question.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is listening to that guy spouting nonsense about our new fates and then waking up back there," she shrugged, gesturing over to where they found her.

Alistair eyed her suspiciously, looking over her shoulder when he saw movement and watching as Prowl came prancing over to them before plopping himself down beside them.

"Oh, you are still the cutest little puppy on earth! Look at you and your big, adorable eyes! Who's the my baby mabari? You are! Yes, you are!" he watched her in befuddlement as she cooed and cuddled Prowl.

"Everything here is _real_ and you're going to baby the biggest mabari we've ever seen?" he gaped at her.

She looked up at him, her hands stilling from petting Prowl. "Well, do you have a reasonable explanation _why_ everything's real and how I can go back home? Because if you do, please tell."

He faltered on his response, was there a reasonable explanation? Could they find a way for Railan to go home?

…if they did, would everything go back to normal?

He frowned, looking into Railan's eyes before sighing and looking skyward. "The demon in the Fade. I think he made this possible," he muttered.

"Well, obviously. He made it clear he wanted a show, and he said we were his stars,"

"So, if we could find him, maybe we could convince him to put everything back to normal…" he said, the thought of being alone with Prowl depressing him. "And there's no way to summon a demon unless you're a mage, and I highly doubt a mage would willingly do something like that so…what, we're stuck until we go to the circle?" Railan frowned.

Realization hit them both at the same time.

"Shit, if everything's real, then Eamon's really sick!"

Alistair slapped a hand over his eyes, "The Blight's really happening, Orzammar doesn't have a King and the Dalish are in trouble."

Railan stopped petting Prowl, a horrified nervousness entering her eyes, "Everyone here's going to die…"

The silence was deafening, but Alistair was still trying to shove the shock of reality hitting him, no doubt in his mind that Railan was feeling the same. "And I'm Duncan's last recruit, so I'm going to have to go through the Joining." Railan finally said, Alistair letting out a curse.

"That's right! He didn't come back with anyone and you didn't deny being a recruit for the Wardens!"

"Double shit," Railan hissed.

"So we're going into the Wilds when he calls for us," Alistair sighed, sitting down next to Railan.

They both looked at the sun, morning turning into afternoon. "I think it's going to be today he sends us out," Railan muttered, Alistair making an agreeing sound. "He doesn't like wasting time, that's for sure…"

"Cr_a_p," Alistair felt Railan lay her head on his shoulder, a sigh leaving her lips as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You make it sound so horrible," he chuckled.

"Well, it kind of _is_. The Wilds consist of Darkspawn, animals, a crazy mage, even more Darkspawn, then we have to go get the treaties and see Flemeth and Morrigan after getting the vials of blood." she sighed again.

They heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Duncan.

He had the most amused, teasing glint in his eyes, making them realize how they must have looked and flew apart, stuttering.

Railan was covering her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle her laughter and hide her blush. Alistair was no better, getting to his feet quickly and almost trying over thin air. Prowl was looking at them, completely confused and Duncan's amusement only grew.

"I came to get you two," he chuckled quietly, "It's time to discuss your Joining and what you have to do beforehand,"

The feeling of dread filled Railan again, but she shoved it aside and let Alistair help her to her feet, following Duncan as they went to see Daveth and Jory.

It kind of felt like going to her death sentence, only that there was a chance she might survive.

It was exciting, for her. To be here, even if it was against her will.

At least Alistair and Prowl were with her.

'**,…;:"|/ (/../) \|":;…,'**

**Oooh, a turning point in both Alistair and Railan's lives!**

**What's the future going to hold for them, especially now that there is no Noble, Elf, Dwarf or Mage as the Hero? And how is the story going to play out now, now that everyone is **_**alive**_**?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	12. The Wilds

**1189 of total story time!**

**Any and all mistakes you may or may not find is all my fault. Also, note, the fact that there is no actual talking? Intentional.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Logically, she knew it would take two days, maybe three-but it seemed to be leaning towards two-to get the treaties, and then they could worry about the blood; which was as much as she told the boys after snarling, "Oh yes, get behind the squishy little female with the bow and arrows! That's _such_ a smart move," sarcastically while glaring over her shoulder at them.

Needles to say, it was frustratingly amusing how they all silently appointed the only female as their leader. Didn't matter that she had bow and arrows, _no_, and Alistair wasn't making one complaint at her leadership-which made her believe his following was only to annoy her.

She shook her head, continuing on in the Wilds as they got closer to the ruins.

But all in all, she was honestly surprised she was actually enjoying herself here. Despite Daveth's flirting, Jory's too soldier responses that spoke of his nervousness and Alistair's hidden grins whenever she happened to glance at them, it was enjoyably stupid.

Walking in the Wilds was scary, yes, considering she knew what was in here.

And Alistair wasn't helping with anything, _at all_.

In fact, it actually seemed like he was encouraging the other two to continue letting her lead, despite her protests when she knew for a fact that Alistair would have been far better to lead them.

And the night they camped, even thought they were close to the ruins?

Utter torture.

Alistair made sure he scared her at least twice that night, the first time was when she had come back from gathering wood and doing her business and he just grabbed her when she came within range-of course she screamed, having not seen him and waking up Daveth and Jory, making them laugh or chuckle when they realized why she screamed.

The second time was when she was sleeping, apparently, they thought it would have been funny to wake her up rudely. And yes, she let out a strangled scream when someone grabbed her ankle, but she ended up laughing when she realized she kicked Davetrh's face and broke his nose.

And even though she had protests against them following her all day yesterday, they completely ignored them, which made her glare at them one final time before declaring that since they made her leader, she had the right to use them as human meat shields and dispose of their dead bodies as she pleased.

Sadly, it did nothing to deter them in their conviction of allowing her leadership.

Goddamn Alistair to Hell.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

She probably hated him at the moment, Alistair grinned, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially when she declared to using them as meat shields.

He knew he could have stepped in and taken leadership, but he wanted to know what she'd do if he allowed them to appoint her leader. Needless to say, it'd been an amusing day yesterday and she was giving them the silent treatment today.

And she seemed fine with it, until they ran into Darkspawn, then she'd duck behind them and do as she said, she used them as human meat shields.

She protected them, at least, shooting the Darkspawns in the face or somewhere it'd really hurt if she couldn't get to it's face. She was actually a _really_ good shot, maybe she had taken lessons in her world? He mused, staring at her quiver and bows.

Daveth's flirting on the other hand…

It irked him to no end, he realized. But the one thing that made up for it? Railan kicking Daveth in the face and breaking his nose.

He smiled at the memory, his gaze going to the up and coming tower ruins and mentally groaning. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was the fact that while he could maybe, sorta, kind of, yes and no, get Morrigan but even if he could, that didn't mean he _liked_ her.

Sure, he could get where she was coming from. Flemeth probably killed her parents and raised her herself, she had harsh lessons as a child, her fake-mother sending her off, no love as a child. Fake-mother telling her love, trust and faith had no room in her life of _survival_.

Didn't mean he had to like her, just because he could understand her, he sighed.

When he felt himself being pushed to the side and the sound of a roar ripping through the air as they got to the outside of the ruins, he already knew that Railan was drawing an arrow to fire and they were pulling out their own weapons, Daveth, while still being scared, sending Railan one last wink before jumping into the fray.

He didn't know how much he could take before he throttled Daveth for flirting with Railan.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Despite her meat shields comment, she was genuinely, truly, scared she wouldn't be able to stop any attacks the guys didn't see coming. Thoughts of _What if I'm too late? What if I don't see it coming? _and _What if I miss, and it's my fault they die or get injured_? were circling around in her mind as she fired off arrow after arrow.

And even when the battle was over and they only had a few bruises and minor wounds, she still fussed over them and only calmed down when Alistair pulled her to the side and assured her they were fine.

Now it was time to meet Morrigan.

She could see Alistair force back a sigh of annoyance and smiled, leading them into the ruins and over to the very bad, broken chest.

She stopped a foot away from it, kicking it lightly and letting out an amused laugh when it collapsed into itself, only to cough at the cloud of dust that drifted up.

"Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here?" did Morrigan's voice sound more sultry then it was supposed to as she walked out of the bushes? Railan looked at Alistair, only to see him shake his head.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned, or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of…easy prey?"

She barely caught the sigh that wanted to escape, instead giving Morrigan a little wave. "Hello, know anyone who has the treaties?" she asked, startling Morrigan.

"My names Railan, by the way, ignore any panicking these idiots do, also." she jerked a thumb at Daveth and Jory, who were both giving Morrigan wide eyed looks.

"Well, you are not what I expected," Morrigan let out a hum, eyeing her. "My name is Morrigan, if you were wondering." she sighed, as though doing them a great favour, "My mother has protected your treaties. Follow me if you will,"

At least it wasn't the usual dialogue, she thought, gesturing for them to follow Morrigan and ignoring Daveth's panicking about Morrigan, his babbles involving saying that Morrigan was "a witch of the Wilds and was going to turn them into toads and put them into a pot to eat."

…well, some things never changed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Oooh, we get a little cameo from Morrigan!**

**Just a little speck of Morri this chapter, of course, next one will be much more exciting. One word? Flemeth. 'Cause she's, you know, no ordinary thing.**

**And…what was I going to say?**

**Oh, yeah. 31 reviews for 11 chapters! Yay! And then I looked at Paper Sun and Twin Lanterns and realized that they're catching up to Virtual Love in reviews, one having 23 and climbing, I think it's Paper Sun and the other having 18 reviews, that one being Twin Lanterns.**

**I wonder if they're going to go over Virtual Love's review count?**

**Review, please!**


	13. It's Criminal

**Well, isn't this a surprise? I actually updated, after what, a month or two?**

**The muse comes and goes with me.**

**Just thought I might as well post something. And thought you guys would like to see a post to this marvellous story.**

**/\\/\\/\\/\**

_She knew._ Alistair thought grimly, shooting Railan a worried look as she practically clung to him after they left Flemeth's hut. She never had to say anything, because it was all in her eyes as she talked to them. There was just this…_knowing_ look to them, like she knew without actually knowing anything. Like she could sense something was different.

Morrigan didn't seem to catch onto what her eyes were saying, but then again, Morrigan was a loyal daughter, whether she admitted it or not.

Unless Morrigan already knew. Things had changed, memories that were supposed to be fake were very real and very much alive. So who was he to say if Morrigan was really a loyal daughter?

Still, the look in Flemeth's eyes had shaken them, although he was very sure that the realization had shook Railan more then it did him. Judging by the why she was that is, tense and expecting something bad to happen. And with Flemeth involved; all powerful, not-human-anymore, super witch Flemeth was involved, or knew something…then there was very good reason to be scared for your life.

He shook the thoughts of Flemeth away as the gates to Ostagar finally came into view.

She had practically ran them ragged getting back to the camp. As though being surrounded by their fellow Wardens, soldiers and mages would somehow make everything go away. Or, at the very least, chase away the fear that was embedded into her eyes.

But as soon as they walked through the gates, she sent the three of them over to Duncan with the vials of blood. Rushing off to somewhere while he shot her a confused look.

He should have went with Railan, said something to her, show her he was there for her or done something. But getting to Duncan was something he had to do, knowing Daveth and Jory, they wouldn't have been making sense with their babbling of everything that happened.

The acknowledgement still didn't make him feel any better as Railan quickly disappeared from his sight.

He was the reason she was here in the first place, he figured.

Hours later, after talking to Duncan and calming down the idiots as much as he could, after the potion that would kill them or turn them into Wardens was finished, they found Railan pacing the whole area of the room Duncan had claimed for what was about to happen, Prowl lazily watching her from his perch on a gargoyle.

He gave half a minute to Prowl, wondering how he was able to get up so high in the first place. Mabari intelligence, probably, Railan didn't look too concerned for Prowl as she tossed him an amused look.

Daveth's eyes zeroed in on the cup sitting innocently on a bench, his eyes wide. "What's that for?"

"We have to drink it, a type of test for us. To prove our loyalty, our…dedication to becoming a Grey Warden," Railan spoke up, wringing her hands in obvious nervousness as her gaze stayed glued to the chalice.

"Then what of the Wilds? We killed Darkspawn, got the vials of blood. We retrieved the treaties, all for what, to be _tested_ again?" Jory snapped, glare directed at Railan and then the cup of blood.

"It's…necessary, we-"

She was interrupted by Duncan as he walked into the room. "At last, we come to the Joining." He stood tall before them, eyeing the three of them.

**/\\/\\/\\/\**

All she could do was pace and pace and pace. Or think whenever she tried to sit down, calm herself down from freaking out over the look in Flemeth's eyes when she talked to them.

She acted exactly like she had in the game, like she was only a crazy old lady in the Wilds with her cynical daughter alone in a little hut. Who just so happened to save the treaties, who just so happened to know who they were, who _just_ so happened to have this look in her eyes that the others didn't see.

It freaked her the hell out. Made her want to curl up into ball and slowly rock herself back to sanity.

She probably would have done so already, if she hadn't been sitting on the gargoyle, staring at the ground in a brooding manner with Prowl behind her.

Watching him get up here was interesting, in fact. He had a running start, bounced off the bench that was a few feet away and figuratively flew up there from the force he used after rocketing himself upwards. It was amazing, what Mabari's could do if they truly wanted to, especially since most people-mostly people who _weren't_ Ferelden- were aware of how smart they are.

She sighed, swinging her legs over one side of the gargoyle and jumping off.

Thoughts, like little bugs in her mind were scurrying around, not willing to leave no matter how hard she tried to banish them.

_Daveth was freaking out behind her as they followed Morrigan to the hut. Towards Flemeth and the treaties. Jory was trying to shut Daveth up, Alistair appeared annoyed but amused at their squabbling._

_She only wanted those damn treaties so she could be on her way back._

_The Wilds was much more scary then it was made out to be, especially at night with all the noises echoing. The animals prowling, and the thought of the powerful Flemeth awaiting their arrival causing her to hesitate._

_But this was supposed to be, they had to get the treaties for the Blight that was happening. They needed to do this, or who knew what was going to happen just because she was too scared to see the out come._

"_I see them, girl."_

_Her eyes shot up to the speaker, meeting Flemeth's eyes._

She was still pacing when the sounds of people coming meet her ears. But she already knew who was coming, there had been a reason why she came here, of all places. The Joining was to take place here, and she knew if she had been anywhere else, she wouldn't have been able to leave and go through this.

But that didn't do anything for her nerves. Sure she was shaken by Flemeth, but she was more afraid of what was going to happen here.

Drinking the potion, and not knowing if she was going to survive or not was what was the problem in her mind.

She didn't like the thought of possibly dying.

"What's that for?"

Railan stopped pacing, her eyes seeking out the chalice. She was rooted to the spot, eyes glued to the cup as she wrung her hands in nervousness. "We have to drink it, a type of test for us. To prove our loyalty, our…dedication to becoming a Grey Warden," she said simply. Telling them what she knew of this ritual would be a mistake. Would be against what the game, more importantly, it would put her on the spot and-there was a reason why this was kept so hush, hush in the Wardens when it came to this. No one in their right mind would volunteer to be a Warden if they knew, this was _meant_ to be kept secret.

"Then what of the Wilds? We killed Darkspawn, got the vials of blood. We retrieved the treaties, all for what, to be _tested_ again?" she heard Jory snap, trying to burn her with the glare he directed at her and then the cup of blood.

"It's…necessary, we-"

She was interrupted by Duncan as he walked into the room. "At last, we come to the Joining." He stood tall before them, eyeing the three of them.

As he spoke, told them, _said_ what he was supposed to say, she tuned him out. To become a Grey Warden meant giving up whatever you were in your life before, so why were there Wardens with families? Giving up family was hard, she was sure, it was only a three days ago that she was forced here, forced to abandon her family on the whim of a demon. Still, the question was there, always lurking…

Tossing a glance at Prowl as he lounged on top of the gargoyle still, she couldn't help but quirk a smile.

At least there were perks to being here. Getting to know people, getting to know the Wardens.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

She let out a shaky breath, as Duncan called Daveth forward, holding the chalice to him.

She watched as Daveth took the cup into his hands, look at the liquid inside with disgust and steal a glance up at Duncan. Watched as he brought it to his mouth, drank and seize just as Duncan grabbed the chalice from him.

She covered her mouth in horror as she witnessed Daveth's death, his body writhing in pain on the ground on he reacted badly to it. As it poisoned him and killed him.

"What is this madness?" Jory was terror-stricken as he gazed at Daveth. "We were not told of this! You…You cannot make us do this!" his voice was shaky. "We…no, this is not right!" he reached for his broadsword, fear making him stupid.

Horror, anger, fear, a twisted type of protectiveness rose within her as Jory gripped the hilt, Duncan grabbing out his own dagger to protect the secrets of the Wardens.

"Don't you dare!" she cried out, moving before anyone could stop her and grabbing his hand, trying to stop Jory from making a mistake. "What they are doing is wrong!" there was a desperation in his eyes, a pleading for her to be on his side. "It is wrong. But it is also something that _must_ be done," she said, trying to make him understand, trying to make him back down.

"Daveth is dead! Because of _them_, because they wouldn't tell us anything about this blasted thing!"

Duncan and Alistair looked ready to jump in and interfere, to kill them both, or kill Jory? She wasn't sure, and she didn't want to find out, even as she gripped her own dagger, Jory having no idea of it.

Her grip on it was tight, her knuckles white. She had to at least try to save him, make him drink the blood.

"Do you think people would honestly, _willingly_ join the Grey Wardens if anyone knew what it meant, that there was a chance that you'd die from drinking the blood of the beasts we fight?" she demanded of him, glaring at him. "Are you really willing to throw your life away, for something that you _know_, deep down, is absolutely necessary?"

If he didn't back down, if he didn't want to at least try to understand…she'd kill him. She didn't want to do it, she was _praying_ she didn't have to, but she would.

"How can you justify death, the killing of your fellow man? This ritual, this…_Joining_ is all wrong. There is _nothing_ right with this, no matter what you say." he looked at Daveth as he said this. She saw him, _felt_ him tense when he realized she was holding a dagger to him, that she was ready to kill him.

"I'll kill you, Jory. I don't want to do it, you're a good man who has a family…but I will, so please…don't make me a murderer," she whispered to him, pressing the tip of the dagger through a crack in his armour. "You know there is a chance you survive too. There's always a risk with everything, you have a fifty-fifty chance everyday of your life. You can die at anytime…"

There was only one more thing she could say, only one more thing that might make him back down.

"If you stop what you want to do…if you let go of your sword, if you drink from the chalice…there is a chance you can see your family. Are you willing to die like this, knowing you had a _chance_ to see your wife and unborn child?" she spoke slowly, carefully. "Or are you going to let go of your anger at this and drink?"

A second chance, or death. It was like you're being forced to choose how your going to die. There was no easy choice, because either way was twisted. But at least if he stopped, then he might survive.

She could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Give me that blasted cup," his response brought relief to her even as he pushed her away from him. Surprise filled her when she bumped into Prowl, Jory glaring down at the cup in his hands before drinking.

There was no agonized gasp, no sudden tensing or bucking as he died.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel as she gazed at Jory's form. Fate, destiny…there was bound to be a domino effect at changing things. Jory was _supposed to die_ and now, instead of death…he was a Warden.

What did that mean, now?

She started when something was pressed into her hands, the cup and the wicked liquid inside looking much more menacing now that it was her turn. She looked up at Duncan, the kind look on his face as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Pretty impressive, what you did there." Alistair said dryly, trying to lift her spirits before her fate was decided, maybe…

"Someone had to try and talk sense into the bumbling idiot," the crack in her voice made her wince. "Fate tends to be twisted, you'll survive," Alistair grinned at her, looking apprehensive as they looked at the chalice.

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Someone has to keep me from waking up in the middle of nowhere without any pants,"

Railan let out a laugh at that. "I'm sure you'd manage without me," she muttered, taking in a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

The cup felt cold against her lips and the blood tasted disgusting as it slithered it's way down her throat. All she wanted to do was spite it back out and drop the cup, fling it away from her and curse out all Darkspawn and Wardens.

But she couldn't. Drinking it, accepting that whatever happened…

There was only the acknowledgement that the chalice left her hands, the ground meeting her as she fell. Only a moment of pain, sensation like never before flooding into her, visions filling her mind before there was nothing but black.

**/\\/\\/\\/\**

**Is it as serious as it looks like it is?**

**I believe other chapters were much more light-hearted then this, weren't they? But more importantly…**

**What did you think?**

**Tried very hard to make things…well, make sense. Or, at least as much sense as human thought process is allowed, anyways.**

**Questions, answers, theories, more questions.**

**Sorry, been playing too much Mass Effect. It's a rather serious game, I think, or I'm just making it serious. Tend to think about other possibilities, what would happen if you did this, or that. How much would the story change with this, in stead of this?**

**Things like that…**

**Review?**


	14. Like Hawkeye

**Hurrah! An update!**

**Mostly just banter between Alistair and Railan though.**

**Enjoy!**

**/\\/\\/\**

Her head hurt, like she had just slammed into a wall because she wasn't playing attention to where she was going or she was hit in the head by a bat. Either way, her head felt like she had been hit repeatedly.

The cold, hard ground she was laying on didn't help, of course.

Faint noises came to her as she reached up to feel her head. Mumbling to herself as she slowly sat up and opened her eyes, looking around her. Her gaze caught sight of Jory, everything that had happened coming back to her.

So this was real.

Well, wasn't that just peachy? No, it wasn't some lunatic, fan girl dream. She let out a sigh and cradled her head in her hands. A great, big, giant dragon flying overhead flashed before her eyes, making her wince as a voice drifted back to her. Twisted, dark…the very equivalent of evil.

"I'm glad to see you're awake! Aren't you, Jory?" the last part had her chuckling, sarcasm clear in Alistair's voice and she looked over at Jory again. Still dead to the world, not even Prowl's happy bark woke him, although he appeared to stir for a moment.

"That stuff is nasty, I thought I was going to die by the taste alone." she grasped unto Duncan's offered hand, raising to her feet.

"Then it is a good thing you didn't, isn't it?" there was a some kind of relief in Duncan's eyes, for convincing Jory to drink, maybe. Or for having two out of three survive. Either one was a possibility, both being stuck between bad and good.

"Then you're going to hate the aftertaste. when your taste buds finally kick in, that is." Alistair grinned at her disgusted look. "There's an after taste, really? That might have been nice to know before I drank the gross blood mixture," she patted Prowl, nudging him with her hip when he almost pushed her back on the ground from leaning against her. "Fragile little rogue here," she grinned down at Prowl.

"How do you feel?"

Railan gave Duncan and Alistair a considering look each. "Well, other then the fact that I feel like death was at my doorstep…not bad, I suppose."

There was a muttered curse to their side, making them glance over at the awakening Jory.

"Well, nice to know we didn't have to give you a kiss to wake you up." she chirped, earning herself a scathing look from Jory and amused ones from everyone else. She offered Jory a hand, like Duncan had to her but Jory only swatted her away, getting up by himself. "Alright, alright. You're still pissed off," she sighed, looking upwards at the night sky. Stars shined brightly, proudly; no technology or artificial light to mask them, make them duller.

"What happens now?"

A good question, Railan knew. The Darkspawn weren't so close to Ostagar that Cailan would send them marching towards them in a 'great' battle. And yet they were not so far away that they could easily be ignored, if only for a few days.

But they were marching towards them, and fast.

There were still soldiers who thought this wasn't a true Blight, that the Darkspawn were simply lost. She knew better, Alistair and Prowl knew better. Duncan knew better then to believe the false hope people gave themselves.

"Cailan is having a meeting in a few hours, he would like to see the three of you there." That was all Duncan said before walking away. More important things to do, probably. He is the Commander of the Grey- Commander of Ferelden, wasn't he?

She winced at the thought. And he was going to die avenging Cailan, leaving only her, Alistair and Prowl alive. Probably Jory too, now that he was a Warden, officially. Not…dead, impaled by Duncan's dagger.

There was a rumble, her eyes flickering to Alistair. "You've mentioned Warden hunger, is that it?" Jory sounded amused, his face flushing slightly when his own stomach growled.

"Pigs," she grinned at the both of them, teasing as she started her way towards the Warden camp.

How to kill a few hours 'til the meeting, now…

**/\\/\\/\\/\**

Carver Hawke. She almost forgot he was here, that he was involved in the Ostagar battle. Her eyes sweep the whole area, not seeing any sign of his older sibling at all from her vantage point. Maybe Hawke was a mage, and was hiding in Lothering with Leandra and Bethany? She couldn't be sure, having no clue how the elder Hawke looked like at all.

For all she knew, though, the elder Hawke could be here and she was just not seeing Hawke because he or she was not in the immediate area.

She shifted on the piece of stone she was laying on, looking back towards the ever brightening sky.

There was no use trying to look for Hawke. It was not destined for them to meet, at least, not yet. But then again, didn't she just change things by having Jory drink the concoction instead of dying by Duncan's blade?

There was sure to be a domino effect. You don't just change something and expect nothing bad to happen, after all. Like that one Supernatural episode, Balthazar changed the past and saved the Titanic. Therefore making fifty thousand new souls, the Impala never being created, Celine Dion was never famous. Jo and Ellen didn't die.

Things were simpler when this was nothing but a game.

Railan placed an arm over her eyes. What was going to happen now that Jory was alive. Were his wife and child going to die, does one of the people you could recruit not make it or die because of this?

Would Loghain really leave Cailan to die, _would Cailan really die_ or was he going to be saved just in time?

Ah, it was better to just leave the thoughts alone. No one could know the future for certain, not even her. She could guess, sure, but now that there were chances to change things, the future was unknown.

"What are you doing up there?"

Railan blinked, slowly placing herself at the edge to see Alistair.

"Relaxing?" it was posed as a question, though she was certain he should have known why. They had talked in the Fade, after all-gotten to know each other.

"You call laying on a potentially dangerous piece of rock, high above the ground, relaxing?" he sounded incredulous at her, gazing up at her with his honey brown eyes. "Yeah, I like high places. I believe I told you this, they make me feel safer, give me a good view?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I also see better from a distance," she added dryly, more out of humour then actual seriousness.

"…like a bird?" he asked this slowly, still wondering why she would feel safe on a slab of rock that could fall and hurt her, possibly kill her.

"Like Hawkeye, if you want to get technical."

He had to think on that one. Hawkeye, who was he again…he believed she mentioned him before, in a conversation they had together.

"_Hawkeye's from this comic book called The Avengers, part of a superhero squad that fights against super villains. He's an archer, he's an assassin. He's supposed to be a funny guy-childish, even. But the Avengers movie that came out made him very serious, soldier-like. And he likes to be in high places, says he can see things better from a distance rather then up close."_

Right, he was some superhero from her world.

Alistair leaned against the wall, "Are you comparing yourself to this hero, or are you just saying you are a hero?" he tilted his head to look up at her.

"God no. I'd be the worst hero on earth if I was," she scoffed, jumping down and landing beside him. "And how would you be bad?"

"I tend to steal things, try to talk my way through a mess…"

He gave her an amused look, "Should I be worried about you stealing my things then?"

"Maybe, possibly…" she gave him a grin, leaning against him and the wall as they looked over the area. "Don't be too alarmed if something of yours goes missing," she drawled.

"I shall fear for my things,"

**/\\/\\/\**

**I don't know about this one. Honestly, I just wanted to write something and Virtual Love seemed convenient at the moment.**

**I've mostly been doing nothing, really.**

**Well, not nothing. I finished the beading for my moccasins. But other then that…yeah, I've been sitting around, trying to do something.**

**I've mostly been playing Mass Effect XP**

**Review?**


	15. Fire Starter

**I've been bored, wanting something to do.**

**Been getting inspired for writing, lately, so I might have another chapter up in a few days, a week, maybe.**

**Not sure yet.**

**/\\/\\/\\**

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think now.

Railan had just changed things, saving Jory and making him a Warden. Getting to know the other Wardens that were here, speaking to Cailan, Duncan, things were bound to change. For the worst or better, he wasn't sure yet.

After spending lifetime after lifetime following the same routine…. There was actually a future for him, for others. A new chance at life, if you will.

Who was going to live, who was going to die? What type of things were changing now that she had created another path?

Alistair couldn't grasp onto a feeling, having too many of them swimming through him at once. Confusion, happiness, fear, hope, anger…the future was unknown now. One detail altered, and now there's new options opened. But how many things were going to change, because of a single person doing what he wasn't supposed to.

Would Eamon really be dying because of Isolde, or did he find out his son was a mage and made the hardest decision in his life; sending Conner to the Circle? Did Jowan dabble in Blood Magic and run away, or was he sent to his Harrowing? Did the King of Orzammar die because of Bhelen…so many questions, and no answers in sight.

It actually made him feel glad, but afraid at the same time. He didn't have to follow a script anymore, but how much had his future changed, and what would happen now?

Alistair let out a sigh, Railan having departed from their playful banter a while ago. Going off to go 'pester' Carver Hawke.

A fire was started now, and there were going to be consequences. Even he knew that.

Alistair needed something to do, to distract him from these thoughts, from driving himself crazy by thinking on them.

His hands almost crushed the flower he had in his hands. For the sick mabari in the kennels. His eyes examined the flower, the petals a beautiful fiery red outlined by a shining gold. The smell of honey came from it in small waves, calming him down slightly.

His thoughts suddenly flashed to the rose he'd give to _Her_ and his heart ached.

He would never be able to hear _Her_ voice anymore, or pretend that _She_ was actually there with him-merely in a body that was borrowed. All because a demon was bored and decided to make everything real.

He shook the thought from his mind. There was no time to mourn for something that was never going to happen.

Pushing off from the wall, Alistair moved towards the kennels. Originally, Railan was going to give the flower to the kennel master, but she thrust the flower into his hand and told him to go do it.

He resisted the urge to twist the stem in his hands, more out of habit then nervousness as he neared. The questions he had about the future was still at the back of his mind, but he could ignore them…at least for now.

He smiled at the Kennel Master, "Hey, you said you needed this flower for the mabari?"

"Ah, yes! I was wondering when you would be back, give me a moment to prepare this." Alistair watched as he walked away, mumbling to himself on how to prepare this and such. He turned his eyes to the mabari, smiling at the poor thing in sympathy and reaching out his hand slowly. "Hey there, how are you holding up?" he asked softly, watching as the mabari inched his way towards him, muzzle moving as he sniffed Alistair's hand.

"You're going to be just fine."

**/\\/\\/\\**

She was going to be the worst Grey Warden ever.

Railan just knew it, mo matter what Daveth had said in the Wilds. She was far too cowardly when it came to a large horde of Darkspawn. Hell, she had ran away when running out of arrows and crawled unto a support beam when they had to fight those blasted creatures at the towers!

She had forced the three following her to sneak past most of the groups. Had almost given them away when she tripped over an overgrown root. She had even lead them in a circle, once.

Great leader material, right.

In her eyes, Alistair would be the better leader. Even when she had hesitated most of the time, he had been confident, in control and able to lead them without any problem.

She was positive Alistair was the better choice to leading them.

She hesitated too much, stole just because she could, would rather survive then throw herself into a battle to save millions; was the exact opposite of what a leader should be. Leaders were supposed to be noble, compassionate, willing to do the right thing, to save the lives of the innocent.

Well, she amended, the innocent should live. But she wasn't sure of the rest of what a leader should represent. She was almost sure she wasn't everything a leader should be.

But leaders, kings, shouldn't be so childish or so tyranny.

Cailan was childish, would rather follow exactly what his father did, make his fathers mistakes, then make his own-_be_ his own person. It showed in how he planned to fight the Darkspawn, in his whole personality. But at least he was compassionate, able to see the injustice of things. If he looked for them, anyways.

He would make a good leader, but he still needed to grow up some more.

Loghain…he had his own reason for killing Cailan, making himself 'king'. She knew he loved Ferelden, would do anything for Ferelden, he was a loyal soldier, through and through. But he was too short-sighted, too selfish and uncaring for the _people_ of Ferelden. Twists words around to suite him, for them to follow him. People like him shouldn't be in charge of the lives of people, and yet they were anyways.

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts from her mind. She was supposed to be meeting Carver Hawke, not thinking of such serious things.

She smiled, tried not making it as false as it felt, "Hi, you looked lonely. May I…" she fumbled with her words, what would sound right? Not too informal, too opening, but not too formal and closed? "…keep you company?" Railan almost winced at her words, remembering a whore had said those very words to a character of hers.

There was a scowl on Carver's features, but she was certain that there would _always_ be a scowl or glare etched unto his handsome features.

"What are you, a whore?" his words were biting as he said them, making her give him a blank look in return, resisting the urge to smack him. "No, I'm a Warden. I didn't mean to make it so…_opening_," she replied, putting emphasis on the last word.

Carver eyed her for a moment.

"And what would a Warden want with me?"

"Nothing so special as what your dirty mind came with," she rolled her eyes, seating herself beside him, a respectable distance away. "I am merely talking to people who are by themselves." He gave her a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow at her. "Like myself?" he asked dryly.

She gave him an amused smile, settling herself down and making a show of looking around them. "Well, let us see. You are sitting alone by a fire, sending glares at said fire-who has done nothing wrong, may I add; with this rather _brooding_ look on your face. Did I mistake myself in thinking you were alone?" she questioned innocently.

Carver only stared at her throughout her little sarcastic observation before snorting and turning back to the fire, casting shadows upon his face and making her tilt her head, considering him.

He was strong, she knew that, considering the fact that he carried such a big looking broadsword. He also looked as though he could handle himself in a fist fight, but she didn't know how good he was in hand to hand. And his scowl would surely send people that signal 'Don't bother' but it could also _invite_ fights. She also knew that he was protective, loyal and attached himself to those he loved with a vice-like grip-but he had a temper, and was rather stuck in his ways.

She knew, in Kirkwall, if you didn't take him into the Deep Roads with you, then he'd go and become a Templar. And he had his reasons, she knew, like protecting his elder sibling from Meredith, seeing as how she had no idea that Hawke was a mage until the Qunari attack.

But if Carver's elder sibling wasn't a mage…then he would die. Unless making Jory a Warden changed it? Perhaps he only get injured, able to leave with his twin and older brother and-or sister?

She didn't honestly know… but she could find out.

"Do you have any family?" she asked, looking from the Warden camp to him.

He let out a sigh, almost looking as though he were going to hang his head before giving her a resigned look. "Will you go away if I ignore you, or is the action mote?"

He was actually well-spoken…ah, but he asked her a question!

"Oh no, I won't." she grinned at him. "I'm like a leech, a parasite, glued to your hip, if you will-until I get what I want, that is. You can ask my fellow Wardens, if you don't believe me…"

"I do."

It sounded like the end of the conversation, but Railan wasn't known for giving up so easily.

"Mother, father, sister, brother?" she raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and peering at his face. Carver eyed her for a few moments, most likely hoping against hope that she'd drop the topic of discussion. "Mother and sisters- our father's dead,"

So Hawke was a girl! She wondered how the siblings actually looked, gazing at Carver's features. He didn't actually have such severe features as it looked in the game, he was actually…rather _pretty_.

She wondered if he got teased about it, soft looking raven locks, deep blue eyes and rather plump lips.

Railan was stopping that thought right there. While she knew some chicks liked younger guys, she was not one of them. Would rather have someone the same age or a little older, actually.

"That must have been hard, losing your father…" she gave him a sympathetic smile, almost touching his shoulder in a sign of comfort before dropping it at his glare.

"So…er, are you the oldest?"

He didn't really want to talk, or say anything at all, really; but Railan continued in her persistent questioning, veering off and going onto another subject if the previous one had been touching a sore spot for him.

Their conversation actually lasted until Alistair came to get her, saying that Duncan and Cailan were already heading to the meeting place for the battle plans. But that they looked confused, worried, even.

Something must have gone wrong, or they had new information.

She wasn't sure which was the best choice, that the Darkspawn would be here very soon, or that something was wrong to make Duncan so concerned.

**/\\/\\/\\**

**Ooooh.**

**Think of that cat on Puss In Boots, that whole surprised, OMG! Look on his face when everyone in the kitty!bar realize that Puss was fighting a female cat, Kitty.**

**Anyways;**

**What's gonna happen now?**

**Big things, people, big things.**

**Other then that…anyone want to tell me their theories?**


	16. Royal Pains

**Had a bit of this stuck in my head so I thought, why not write it down or type it out so it could be the beginning of the next chapter?**

**Well, turns out a sentence or two turned into a full chapter.**

**xXxXxXx**

"The Darkspawn are closing in fast, Cailan, we must retreat!"

"Nonsense! The scouts have said there are not many, we can win this without any backup." Cailan waved his hand, dismissing Loghain and Duncan's words as Alistair and Railan walked over, Jory muttering to himself behind them.

"Nevertheless, we must wait until-"

"The blasted Orlesian's get here? Who's to say they aren't dragging their feet, reluctant to even come?" Loghain snarled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"We stand a better chance with other Wardens here, Loghain. Even you must know that,"

Already arguing, typical. Railan shook her head with a sigh, sharing an exasperated look with Alistair.

Cailan wanted to battle the Darkspawn, meet them in the middle and have a 'glorious' battle-since he said this wasn't a true Blight, of course-the idiot. He wasn't fit to be king, at least not right now, nor until he'd grown up more. And Loghain…he didn't want the Orlesian Wardens to set foot on Ferelden, period. All because he still harboured hatred for them, even if they were to only fight the Darkspawn.

At least Duncan was talking logically. Retreat for now, wait for reinforcements. It's what they should do, but knowing Cailan…they'd go to battle and lose.

"Meeting them head on, as we are right now…it'd be suicide. Duncan's right, we need to wait for the rest of the Wardens to get here. _No matter how we feel_." she said the last part to Loghain, giving him a small glare.

"I hardly think this is a true Blight!" Cailan rolled his eyes, gesturing to the map of the area to them. "This is the horde here," he pointed, "and the scouts we sent have told us that the horde is smaller then we initially thought."

"The Darkspawn are on the surface, Cailan." Duncan sounded exasperated at him, disappointed, even. "This _is_ a Blight, whether you believe or not." Railan could see Alistair frowning at his half-brother out of the corner of her eyes, probably annoyed that he wasn't any different. But really, what did he expect, that her little ripple would warp Cailan's thinking?

She shook her head, giving Cailan an annoyed look before giving the same look to Loghain.

"Right now is not the time to be arguing about this like children." Railan said sternly. Seriously, it was like watching her brother and friends argue! "Right now, we need to think of the people of Ferelden and our plan of action. Saying that we don't need the Orlesian Wardens is idiotic, going against the Darkspawn right now with so few numbers is _really_ idiotic." she slammed her hands down on the table, glowering at the startled males. "What we need to do to protect the people and defeat this Blight is to wait for more Wardens to get here-_It doesn't matter if they're Orlesian!_" she snapped the last part, directing it at Loghain.

"If I believed this was a true Blight, that is what I would do," Cailan said, regaining his speech back. "As it is, we are going to go fight." he said, finalizing their fate.

"Then you are a fool," she hissed, turning away from him to sulk.

What was with this guy? He was just so stupid, had too much bravado! He was going to die just so he could follow in his daddy's footsteps? The _idiot_.

Railan let out a sigh, not moving from her place even after they dismissed the meeting and went to go prepare for the battle. She just stood there and silently raged against Cailan, thinking she was alone.

"He is acting like a child,"

Her head snapped up, seeing Jory frowning thoughtfully. "Cailan?" she furrowed her brow. Wasn't Jory supposed to be loyal to the king?

"He pretty much _is_ a child," Alistair snorted.

"Got him pegged there…" Railan sighed, turning to face the two of them. "So what are we to do? He is obviously going to get us killed, if what you think is true." Jory wondered, looking to her. "_We_ don't think, we _know_." Alistair said, stopping Railan from responding.

"Darkspawn wouldn't be on the surface if there was no Blight, and since they are…no matter what anybody thinks, this _is_ a Blight." Railan agreed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And what we should do?" she looked up towards the sky, at the colours that stretched across it as the sun rose.

"We should sleep for the upcoming battle after we have made sure we have everything we need." Alistair said, since it looked as though Railan were in deep thought. "That includes poultices since we have no mage, checking out our armour and weapons…" he added.

"We need to keep the fool alive. That's what we need to do," Railan suddenly said, drawing his and Jory's attention to her. "And how are we supposed to do that, if he's so bent on killing himself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Looking after him like the child he is, how else?" was her simple reply. "One of us has to be by his side in battle and since I am an archer, I can't. It would have to be you or Jory to look after him," she shook her head. The plan could work, it had potential and she had a mabari.

She ran a hand through her hair, thinking about it.

"Alright, we know Duncan will ask two of us to go to the tower od Ishal to light the beacon for Loghain, yes?" getting a nod from Jory, she continued on. "All we have to do is have the other person stick close to Cailan. Obviously, I'll send Prowl with whoever that person is but the point is." She looked at the both of them, letting them see how serious she was.

"We need the king alive. It doesn't matter how he acts, if Loghain betrays us or if the Darkspawn start to overpower us, then we need to get him out of there and to safety. He is our pawn in the game of war and he need to _survive_. Do you hear me?" she directed the question more at Jory then Alistair, already guessing at his answer.

"A pawn?" Jory gave her a strange look. "But yes, he needs to live." he offered her his hand. "If it is me, then I will be sure to try my best to save him from any harm." he said. "You have my word."

Oh Jory…it probably would be you…. Railan gave him a smile in thanks, "Still, whoever goes with Duncan and Cailan…I will send Prowl with you. He will be able to local us in the chance we get separated."

"If we are done scheming, I will be on my way." Jory nodded at them both and left after Railan waved him away.

"It will be him, won't it?" Alistair asked after a while, when he knew no one would hear them. "Probably," she pushed things out of her way, jumping onto the table and facing Alistair as she sat down.

"You know, I think the reason Duncan sends you to the tower of Ishal is for the same reason we need Cailan alive." she said thoughtfully. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Alistair gave her an amused look, though he was intrigued she could see.

"Alright, let's say Duncan thought Cailan might not survive the battle so he wants to make sure you're safe, so he sends you to the tower of Ishal with me thinking there would be no Darkspawn. His train of thought being that if Cailan did not survive, _you_ would be king to lead us to victory." she said.

"Right, Duncan wants Theirin blood on the throne," Alistair snorted. "Duncan's a smart guy, he's going to be thinking about all the possibilities and you _are_ Theirin. He served alongside your father, didn't he? So of course he would think of the possibility of Cailan dying so he wants to make sure you're safe. It's logical thinking," she shrugged, giving Alistair a blank look when he gave her an annoyed one.

"One problem, I don't _want_ to be king, or have you forgotten our conversations already?"

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten…I was just saying," she said innocently, brushing off imaginary dirt from her shoulder.

She felt his stare but ignored him. He could think what he wanted to, and she didn't really mean anything by it. It was only logical thinking.

"Oh yes, reminded of something." she said turning back to Alistair and bringing her face close to his, only stopping when their noses touched and the only thing they were able to see were each other's eyes.

"If you die on me, I will hunt you down in the Fade and make you wish you had never left me alone in this stupid Blight. And if you try to wimp out on me, I will force you into being my _bitch_, understand?" she hissed.

He was amused, a little intimidated by their closeness but amused nonetheless, that she could see in his eyes.

"Female shorter then me who's only an archer, threatening me? I'm so scared!" Alistair was about to chuckle when Railan bite him, _bite_ his bottom lip. "I am not joking, I will _hurt_ you if you leave me."

"You didn't have to bite me," Alistair mumbled after Railan pulled away from him, hand reaching up to poke at his lip and try gauge the extent of the damage she did to him.

"Be glad you're wearing armour, otherwise, I would have kicked you in the nuts."

She smirked at Alistair's wince.

**xXxXxXx**

**Ending turned out weird, It wasn't supposed to go like that but I kind of like it.**

**And hey, at least I updated, right?**


	17. Seeds of Doubt

**Posting this chapter quickly because I have class in a few minutes.**

**Any spelling mistakes is my fault and you are free to correct me in a review!  
**

**xxxxxxxx**

"Who is my cutest baby? Oh, my little Prowler is, yes he is!" he could hear Railan cooing over Prowl again making him roll his eyes and slouch lower in his seat.

He was still sore over Railan biting him last night. He had been trying to give her the silent treatment ever since then but it doesn't seem to have effected her much, see as she still talked to him even if he didn't respond back. And if he wasn't going to follow her around or respond back whenever she really did want him to, she ran off to talk to Duncan, Carver or some redheaded woman. Or other Wardens.

He pouted, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"My sweetest little protector, my most precious boy! Who's mama's witty baby? You are! Yes you are! You're mama's smartest baby!"

He scoffed, looking ahead again.

People were still preparing for the battle that Cailan was driving them towards. It was only the afternoon and the plan was to attack at nightfall, meet the Darkspawn. He still thought his older brother was an idiot for not listening to reasoning. Especially his own and Duncan's. It was like he _wanted_ them all to die a bloody death.

Mages were running this way and that way with their templars. Soldiers were preparing, helping each other and trying to have a good time before they all marched towards their deaths. The Wardens, however, were taking all of this in great stride.

Or, well, they were now. Earlier, when Duncan had told them Cailan's plans, they had said some negative things about the plan and had a rather negative attitude for a while.

Thankfully, Railan had got them to calm down. Telling them that instead of feeling all down and angry about it, they should just go along with it because there was no changing the idiots mind.

She had literally called Cailan an idiot in full view of _everyone_.

He was still kind of confused about the whole thing, seeing as most of the people were angry at her for talking to their king so and yet didn't actually _do_ anything about it.

"Don't tell me your still mad at me!" Railan leaned on him, her hands on the side of his head. Needless to say, she caught him by surprise and he ended up laying on the ground with her straddling his side.

He scowled at her as her hair fell around their heads, shielding their faces from anyone looking. "My lip still hurts from your bite, so yes. I am still a little mad," he huffed. Railan's answer to him was to laugh in his face before sitting down like a normal person. His eyes narrowed on her as she smiled up at him innocently.

"You weren't going to take my threat seriously, seeing as I'm smaller then you. And I couldn't very well kick you in the crotch, so I bit your lip." she shrugged, petting Prowl when he shuffled over and sprawled himself across both their laps.

"Giant dog thinks he's a puppy," Alistair muttered, although his words were mote to the very fact that he was petting Prowl with clear affection.

"He _is_ a puppy,"

"He's a fully grown mabari…"

"He's our _baby_!"

"…baby?"

"Baby."

Railan's smile almost turned into an outright grin, seeking Alistair's amused look out of the corner of her eye.

She honestly didn't know how old Prowl was, considering how many lives he and Alistair lived together in this game world. Forced to relive everything over and over again…

Her smile faded into a thoughtful frown as her petting slowed to a halt, her hand resting on his back. She knew it must have been hell, to relive so many bad things. The Blight, the attack, getting the treaties and having to do so many things, living with people who weren't as aware as them…

She let out a sigh, shifting as gently as she could as to not jostle Prowl too much to sit hip to hip with Alistair and leaning against his side.

And here she was, stuck in the world that was never supposed to exist.

Railan had always believed that there were other worlds out there, different universes and different realities. There was a possibility that this was one of them, as odd as it was. Because, wasn't most things based on some form of truth? She let out a sigh, reaching up to scratch Prowl behind the ears.

In truth, she was probably just clinging to Alistair and Prowl because they were the most familiar things here for her.

Everything else was a mystery, especially since everyone had actual life now.

Her heart ached for the people she knew were going to die tonight because Duncan and they couldn't change Cailan's mind. Every Warden were going to die on the battle field, in a fight they knew they couldn't win. And if they were lucky, Jory would be able to save Cailan and get out of there as soon as possible.

They would be extremely lucky if Duncan made it out too. Then he could lead them and they could stand up to Loghain at the Landsmeet.

But they'd have to be careful too, Cailan and Duncan would be major players in this game of war and she knew they couldn't lose them.

But there was also the chance they lost Jory and the major players in war.

Railan frowned at the thought. Then it would just be her and Alistair, just like in the game.

The only difference would be is that she wasn't a badass Warden with a reason to fight. She wasn't some noble girl who watched as her family died and her castle burned to the ground because her father's friend betrayed them. She wasn't some mage who lived her whole life in the Circle tower with awesome powers. She wasn't some dalish elf who had no choice but to become a Warden to live. She wasn't some city elf who had to fight her way out of a building to save her cousin and other's, who watched her fiancé die before her eyes. She wasn't an Ex-Carta who just missed dying because of Duncan, nor was she a Noble dwarf who was betrayed by her brother.

Railan was a normal girl with nothing special about her. She didn't know self defence until now, didn't know how to handle a bow, until now…she lived a normal, boring life filled with games, school and family.

"What's going on in your head now?"

Alistair's voice drew her away from her thoughts and she looked up at him, although he was looking away from her now and out towards the people still preparing.

They should actually be helping, but…Railan shook her head. Alistair had asked her a question.

She considered lying to him, telling him it wasn't anything important but they pretty much told each other everything when they chatted in the Fade, so why stop now?

"I was thinking about what we'd have to do if Jory was able to save Cailan, and if Duncan would survive. And what would happen if they didn't survive and it was only us. You and I, fighting to save Ferelden against the Darkspawn and Loghain," she sighed. "But then I started thinking about the others. The actual Warden. The Dalish Elf, the City Elf, the Mage, the Noble, the Dwarf…they're all awesome in their own ways with a reason to fight. I don't, not really."

There was a pregnant silence, and Railan was beginning to regret her talking when Alistair wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Technically, you _are_ the Warden. Even if you don't believe it, I _do_."

She wanted to laugh at him right then. Tell him he was delusional for saying it, for actually _believing_ it, but Railan decided against it. Instead, she simply said, "I'm going to kill us all, just you watch. I'm the most horrible-st leader you can possibly find."

**xxxxxxxx**

**So, any spelling mistakes you can see, you can correct me in a review. Also, does the chapter title fit? How was the chapter, tell me!  
**

**Also, check out this site called Chronicles of Thedas, it's an awesome RP Site that's kind of AU, telling the story after the whole thing that happened in DA2.  
**

**Review, please.  
**


	18. For You

**I FINALLY WRITE SOMETHING, OMG.**

**And it's not much, which is a little sad because this is my first update in how long?**

**A while, right?  
**

**The title also has double meanings, but I'll let you choose which one you like better.  
**

* * *

"Mother fosha," Alistair heard Railan wheeze as they entered the Tower of Ishaal and barred the door against any other Darkspawn trying to fight their way inside.

"I'm not cut out for this shit. It's just…_argh_, they smell so disgusting and look ugly as shit and why are we doing this again?" she continued, ignoring the startled looks the Knight and Mage gave her. "Look on the bright side, at least we're not swarmed," Alistair cheerfully inputted his two coppers.

The strawberry blond blinked at his brunette friend innocently when she looked up to glare at him through the veil of her hair.

Before either of them could say anything to the other, a powerful roar broke through the sound of men yelling, Darkspawn screeching and dogs barking as they fought each other. "Really Ogre, you're really going to tell us that you're in here?" Railan cursed at nothing as she stomped her way past the three of them and moved into the main room of the floor to continue her way upwards.

"At least we know he's here this time!" he laughed, catching up to her.

She gave him another glare at his comment, only succeeding in him beaming at her.

He could understand her despair and fear at all of this, seeing as how she had told him she had never used her bow against moving targets that were actively trying to kill her before.

Still, he'd been through this before, so while he didn't worry as much as he should, Railan freaked out over every little detail and often muttered to herself before telling them all what to do. And it was amusing, because while she didn't think of herself as a leader or someone able to keep her team-mates alive, she was doing exactly that by going the safe route instead of 'guns blazing' as she had said.

"Watch yourself, Alistair!" Railan hollered, her knife embedding itself into a Darkspawn.

Alistair gave her a sheepish grin in return before turning back to the fight, trying to protect her and the mage from the horde of Darkspawn that had been laying in wait for them.

They both knew that the Darkspawn, while being mindless, were still being lead by a force greater then any of them, so it was safe to assume that things weren't going to go exactly as it was supposed to, since this wasn't just a _game_ anymore.

The blond frowned, wondering at the possibilities that were presented but never taken because they simply couldn't before. What would happen if they did, how were things going to turn out now that it was optional?

_Where was She through all of this?_

He faltered for the slightest second at the thought.

Where was _She_, truly. Now that everything was real, did that mean that _She_ did not exist anymore, or were they merely separated because this world was now alive instead of fake pixels?

Unease settled inside him at the thought.

Since this world was now real, did that mean they weren't a game in _Her_ world anymore, which means that _She_ would never see him or even know about him?

Before he could get any deeper into the thought, Railan let out a yelp and leaped away from a piece of falling wood, making him look up and see how much the Darkspawn had destroyed the first floor and they still needed to climb higher to signal Loghain's men.

…who were never going to come.

Alistair scowled at the injustice of the action-but he could understand it. Cailan was too rash in his decision, but if he hadn't chosen to fight, Ferelden would have fallen much sooner then the year they got to save it.

If anything, Cailan and his army, the Wardens, his chest ached at the thought of all of them dying, were a distraction, something the Archdemon could gloat over while he and Railan fought their way through everything and got themselves allies to fight the horde.

It wasn't going to be as easy as playing it by game anymore, he knew that.

Railan knew that.

It was going to be harder, and something the blond was hoping was worth all the death that was to follow.

He squared his shoulders and cast his depressing thoughts of _Her_ away from his mind for the time being. Later, when they were at Flemeth's he could come back to _She_ and wonder all he wants. But right in this moment, Railan needed him to be clear headed and strong. "Jumpy already and we're not even halfway to the top yet?" he joked, grinning at Railan's bark of sarcastic laughter.

"Yeah, because this is such a cake walk," she snarked back, gesturing for him and the soldier to go before she and the mage.

Darkspawn fell before their swords-or in his brunette friends case, her arrows-as they climbed their way towards the top carefully, always keeping an eye out for the Ogre they all knew were there.

It was hard, especially on the mage because he constantly had to cast spells as they wove their way past Darkspawn in too many numbers too take on and took secret passage ways to get to their destination the fastest. Then there was the fact that Railan ran out of arrows on the third floor and had to rely on him and their raven haired knight for protection as she only had a dagger.

Sometimes, on the less armoured Darkspawn, she'd use her flexibility and self defence to her advantage and take them out, although she made outraged sounds whenever they splattered their black, smelly blood on her armour or hair.

That was something that amused him because on one occasion, he could remember _She_ wondering how Darkspawn blood felt before quickly deciding that it was probably disgusting and saying how _She_ wished to never encounter it in fear of it being as gross as a skunk.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, kill the fucking thing already!" Railan shrieked, running around the room with a Hurlock hot on her heels and a twisted snarl on it's ugly face.

Considering that they were only a floor below their destination, every one of them were wound up especially since they had yet to see the Ogre on any of the floors nor heard it. And before Alistair or the knight had taken any action, a bolt of lightning shot past the both of them and hit the Darkspawn chasing their brunette leader.

"Oh my God, magey man, I _love_ you," came her breathless reply as she slumped against the stone stairwell. She closed her eyes for half a minute before she sighed and Alistair watched as she pushed herself away and turned to look at them with a thinly veiled nervousness in her eyes.

He understood it, and shared it. They were going to go in there, and they were going to face the Ogre and end up watching the raven haired knight and blond haired mage died before their eyes, where a horde of Darkspawn break in and it's just too much.

But it was something they had to do.

He rolled his shoulders, giving her a nod as both their companions let out a chorus of, "Yes," in response.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I'm not going to right any kind of action scene any time soon, just put hints at fighting.**

**But I am thinking about it. Writing action scenes, that is. Since this is rated T, after all.  
**


	19. the Tower of Ishal

**Christ, I haven't updated anything in _forever._**

**It amazes me that anyone still reads any of these stories and wishes that I'd update soon, I bet if it was an actual book, it would literally be covered in dust. But there was an actual reason for my long and silent hiatus that I'll explain at the end, so for now, read and enjoy, my lovely, loyal readers!**

He knew she had never trained to be a warrior or even a rogue in her world. Archery was just something she liked to do, she had confided in him once, there wasn't really any need for it. For her, at least. There was also the fact that they weren't sure if Jory would be able to save Duncan or Cailan, or if Prowl would be able to survive. There was a chance that her plan would fail, and it was just the two of them, like the story was originally supposed to be told.

But if luck was on their side, maybe Cailan would live, as would Jory and Prowl. Maybe, if the Maker decided to grant them a miracle, Duncan would live too.

But that might be hoping for too much.

Still, in a way, he'd been through this before-not the actively planning and trying to change the story, but still relived through the story-and wasn't as worried about everything as Railan tended to be. Freaking out over every detail and muttering to herself as she did, planning and arguing with herself before deciding and telling them a plan or what she wanted them to do.

He remembers her telling Jory that if he could do it, to try to save Duncan, but making Cailan the priority-that he _must _be saved. He can still see how serious she was, fearful and even a little sad as she told Prowl to look after Jory, to help Jory save Cailan and to find her on the path to Lothering.

And it was also a little amusing. Railan had declared time and time again that she wasn't a leader, that she was likely to get them all killed, and she was doing exactly like a proper leader would do. They weren't very noble, nor were they something a fairytale would say but it was necessary, instead of right.

"Alistair!" a knife followed Railan's shout, embedding itself into a Hurlock's head when it whied by his head. He gave her a quick grin in thanks, a little ashamed that he had gotten so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't been aware of the Hurlock.

It was like he needed to be constantly reminded that this wasn't a game anymore, that the darkspawn, while mindless, where being lead by a greater force that was _real_. That the story wasn't going to unfold like a well rehearsed play because it wasn't just a game anymore. He frowned, wondering at the possibilities that were presented, even as they fought darkspawn.

Possibilities could be taken now, alternated.

How much would things change, and how much would stay the same, if they grasped onto one of the options? What would people do if he and Railan not only saved the people they needed for the fight, but recruited some for the Wardens?

_Where was She through all this?_

Alistair faltered, sword slicing a darkspawn's head off, at the thought.

Where was _She_, truly?

Now that everything was real, did that mean _She_ did not exist anymore, or were they separated because this world was alive instead of fake? Unease settled in his gut at the thought. Since this world was now real, did that mean they weren't a game in _Her_ world anymore, which means that _She_ would never see him or even know about him?

Before he could get any deeper into the thought, Railan let out a yelp and leaped away from a piece of falling wood, making him look up and see how much the Darkspawn had destroyed the room they were in. And they still needed to go up to the roof, defeat the Orge and light the beacon for Loghain's men.

…who were never going to come.

Alistair scowled at the injustice of the action-but he could understand it. Cailan was too rash in his decision, but if he hadn't chosen to fight, Ferelden would have fallen much sooner then the year they got to save it.

If anything, Cailan and his army, the Wardens-his chest ached at the thought of all of them dying- were a distraction, something the Archdemon could gloat over while he and Railan fought their way through everything and got themselves allies to fight the horde.

It wasn't going to be as easy as playing it by game anymore, he knew that.

Railan knew that.

It was going to be harder, and something Alistair was hoping was worth all the death that was to follow.

He squared his shoulders and cast his depressing thoughts of _Her_ and the tasks before them away from his mind for the time being. Later, when they were at Flemeth's he could come back to _She_ and wonder all he wants. But right in this moment, Railan needed him to be clear headed and strong. "Jumpy already and we're not even halfway to the top yet?" he joked, grinning at Railan's bark of sarcastic laughter.

"Yeah, because this is such a cake walk," she snarked back, gesturing for him and the soldier to go before she and the mage.

More darkspawn fell before their swords before they reached the stairway to the top.

Railan made outraged sounds whenever she noticed that the darkspawn splattered their black, smelly blood on her armour or hair. That was something that amused him because on one occasion, he could remember _She_ wondering how Darkspawn blood felt before quickly deciding that it was probably disgusting and saying how _She_ wished to never encounter it in fear of it being as gross as a skunk.

Considering that they were only a staircase away from their destination, every one of them were wound up-especially since they had yet to see the Ogre on any of the floors nor heard it. He could see the nervousness enter Railan's eyes when he turned to look at her, her green orbs trained on the staircase. He understood it, and shared it. They were going to go in there, and they were going to face the Ogre and end up watching the raven haired knight and blond haired mage died before their eyes, where a horde of Darkspawn break in and it's just too much.

But it was something they had to do.

Before Alistair could make the first step, Railan beat him to it, climbing the staircase with the knight and the mage hot on her heels.

He'd make a smartass comment about her wanting to get it over and done with, but that's exactly how he felt too. He just wanted it to be over, so he hurried after Railan, already knowing what they would see at the top, knowing that his companions would probably be waiting for Railan's word before they charged the Ogre.

He was right, Railan was at the top of the staircase but crouching, hiding behind the stone railing as the loud crunches filled the empty room. Alistair made his footsteps as quiet as he could, the mage and knight moving away from Railan without him having to nudge them. He got as close as he could get to her, slouching over her smaller figure so they could have a whispered conversation about the Ogre.

"What's it doing?"

It was illogical for her to tense as Alistair pressed himself as close as he could to her. She knew it was just so they could talk quietly, without alerting the Ogre in the same room as them but damn it all it hell, she was only _human_ and while she didn't want to admit it out loud-or even to herself, because God forbid she have actual feelings for a _real _man-but she was attracted to him, okay? It was something that she wanted to deny, deny, deny until the day she, no, not die, per say, but…

Railan scowled to herself, shaking her head and pushing that train of thought as far from her mind as she could. "He's _eating_ the people who were stationed up here, obviously," she hissed, stomach rolling at the thought and image. Just then, a _clang!_ and _splat!_ made Railan shudder, not helping her rolling stomach in the slightest. "His back is facing us, fortunately, so if we played it fast and smart, we might be able to kill the thing quickly. We'd need the lightning to slow it down once it notices us, and if my hands are steady enough, I might be able to blind it permanently or temporary with my shrapnel arrow while you and Sir Knight over there go in for the kill."

At the dubious looks aimed at her, Railan flushed. "Look, I know we're all tired but I never said it was foolproof, okay? It's a hit and miss," she gestured for the mage to come up to her when Alistair reluctantly moved back. "I don't like this," he muttered to her.

"You don't get anything I do, Your Highness!" she hissed at him.

She would have stayed there and glared at him but the mage had gotten out of cover, drawing the Ogre's attention so she rolled over to his feet-it was easier then standing and running, for her-taking her shrapnel arrow and aiming for the beast's eyes as it twitched from the lightning it was struck with.

As she fired at the thing's knee's in an effort to slow it down, Alistair and the knight were rushing towards the giant, something embedded itself into her leg and made her cry out in shock and pain. Her eyes were wide when she hit the ground, bow skidding forward and out of her reach as a group of darkspawn came thundering up the stairs.

Suddenly, an arm was urging her to get up and Railan realized that she should probably move before she was trampled to death. So with difficulty, she grabbed a hold of the mage's shoulder, and backed away as fast as she could with him, as far as the room would let them as the few darkspawn who hadn't gone towards Alistair and the knight, cackled evilly as they advanced on her and the mage.

You can't panic now, she reminded herself, panicking makes everything worse. Panicking in the situation won't only get yourself killed, but the men in the room with you. Thousands of people will _die_ if you panic now.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Railan notices a bow just within her reach. Without thinking on if it would work for her or not, her right hand reached out and grabbed a hold of it.

Adrenaline pumps through her veins, helping Railan ignore the pain in her leg as she fires arrow after arrow, keeping half her attention on the monsters trying their hardest to get to her and mage while keeping the other half of her attention on Alistair and the knight.

However, the darkspawn seem to just keep coming. Like whenever one died, another one took it's place. She cursed their entire existence, cursed the fact that she hadn't thought to block the doorway before trying to take on the Ogre. Railan just wanted this to _end_. Suddenly, there was a chocked off growl coming from their left, the floor beneath them shaking as something big landed. Railan's eyes shot over towards Alistair, watching for a split second as he wretched his blade from the beasts neck and feeling such a great relief flood flow her as the knight came to their aid, Alistair following not long after.

Slowly, Alistair and the knight pushed the darkspawn back down the stairs, making it so that they were able to successfully block the doorway.

But while the they doing that, the mage was seeing to Railan's leg. She screamed at him when he yanked out the arrow head, something that made Alistair wince at how loud and shrill it sounded.

When he got back to them, the mage was heading over to the fireplace, Railan glaring at his retreating back as she massaged her leg. Alistair's lips twitched at the sight, especially since he could clearly see the pout on her lips.

Quickly, he swooped down and picked up Railan's bow, his other hand holding a quiver of arrows for her. "You going to stand there and sulk, or are we going to light the beacon?" Before anyone could say anything-the mage scolding them for bickering, the knight reprehending them for acting like children-there were cries coming from the stairs, roars and shouts, banging and clanging.

Alistair could see Railan's face pale as the mage hurriedly set fire to the logs of wood, as a fire blazed and smoke rose just as the darkspawn broke through and stormed the stairs.

A flurry of activity happened, both Alistair and Railan unable to keep track of each other at the hordes upon hordes of darkspawn that swarmed in. The last thing ether of them saw was the roof being cracked and knocked aside as giant claws swept away the darkspawn surrounding them.

**You know how I said that there's a legitimate reason why I was gone for so long? Well, it all starts with my brother. You see, he had been having stomach pains back in September and my mother was getting really worried so they brought him in, naturally, the nurses thought it was just an upset stomach and only gave him painkillers to help but they started to happen more frequently and he was in much more pain so despite what the emergency nurses told my mother, she brought my brother into the emergency room and demanded that he see an actual doctor because he was crying and couldn't even move he was in so much pain.**

**Well, we found out he had gall stones, and he was pretty much comatose for _two months_ on pain medications and while it's natural that he have surgery to get rid of his gall bladder, they couldn't because he ended up getting pancreatitus, and so they held off on it, hoping he'd heal, so while he healed enough for him to come home, he didn't heal fully. Now, a month or so ago, he started to get his pains again, so we alerted the doctor and brought him in, which is when we found out he had gall stones again-thirty nine gall stones, to be exact. So he was sent in to surgery, which is when the surgeon referred my brother to other doctors, farther away from where I live but that wasn't for another four weeks so we fund raised and brought my brother in for check ups, get his x-rays done and the doctor informed us that he had a cyst on his pancreas. So when the time came to leave for his surgery, we packed up and left-it ended up being only a week because when we got there, we found out that it was only going to be a check up because the doctor decided that it was too risky for my brother to have surgery and yet when we got home, we immediately got a call telling us that he's going to have his surgery on May 27th, he'll be having an ERCP.**

**So that's why I was gone for so long-plus before that, writer's block and pure laziness.**

**I hope I didn't dampen anyone's joy at me finally updating with my news. Also, why the hell did I name my character Railan again? Christ, I keep thinking Cailan's the Warden and then I'm just, no, no, Cailan's an idiot, Railan is witty and a lot more smarter then him.  
**


End file.
